Revolution of a Heart and Country
by writer writing
Summary: The Smallville/Superman story if it took place in revolutionary times.
1. Chapter 1

Lois bustled down the wet streets of Boston. She muttered to herself as she had to pick up her petticoats to keep it from getting wet and muddy on the bottom. Why did women's clothes have to be so impractical? For her anyway. And Lucy had laced her stays so tight, she couldn't half breathe at her furious pace. Once she got to work, she was going to go straight to the back and loosen it up as best as she could.

In her hurry and attention to the wet ground, she collided with a man on the sidewalk. "Sorry," she said and then looked to see who it was that she had collided into. Her eyes lowered and she studied his black leather shoes, his blue woolen stockings, his yellow-brown breeches, and his red waistcoat, up to his smiling face and plumed hat. "Interesting choice of colors," she said mockingly.

He swept off his hat and bowed with grandeur. "Thank you, and I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going either."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm hoping you could help me?" he said, still smiling at her.

"I doubt it." She couldn't explain why she took an instant dislike to him because he was good-looking, but somehow she could tell he was trouble.

"I'm looking for the Weekly Gazette," he said, ignoring her refusal.

She felt her hairs bristle. So that was it. He was a writer. Perry was looking for an apprentice.

"I happen to be Mr. White's housekeeper. I guess you could follow me."

"It looks like it's lucky I bumped into you then. I was going the wrong direction."

"Very lucky," Lois echoed sarcastically.

"I'm new in town."

She didn't respond.

"I'm Kent. Clark Kent."

She still didn't respond.

"And you are?" he asked politely, not in the least bit deterred by her silence.

"Lois Lane," she answered.

They were silent until they reached the Weekly Star. It was the Whites' house, as well as a place of business. There was only a room and a kitchen downstairs. The room contained nothing, but a press, a desk, and a few candles. As soon as they entered, Lois put on her dust cap and stirred the fire. She also put another log on. It was a cold day in December. Perry was sitting at the desk. He hadn't looked up when they first entered because he had been feverishly writing.

"Who's he?" Perry finally asked Lois.

"He's looking for a job at a paper," Lois answered.

Perry looked at him again, "You look kind of old for an apprentice."

"I know."

"I couldn't pay you anything more than room and board."

"That's all I need right now."

"Have you had any experience in the trade?"

"I worked at Benjamin Franklin's press in Philadelphia for a little while."

Perry looked impressed, "I don't know why you'd want to work here then. Are you familiar with Louis Crabtree's work?"

He nodded eagerly, "Yes, sir. I have been an admirer of his work since I read his piece on the Boston Massacre. That's one of the reasons I want to work here so much. I'd love to meet him."

Mrs. White, a plump woman with lots of hair piled high on her head, stepped out of the kitchen and gave him a once over, "How do you feel about women?"

Clark blushed, "I beg your pardon, madam?"

"What my wife means," Perry said, "is do you work well with women? She and Lois often help out around here and some men have a problem with that."

He looked to Lois and Mrs. White and shook his head, "I don't have a problem with it at all."

"What if they wrote for the Weekly Gazette? Would you have a problem with it then?"

He paused. He wasn't sure. He had never really heard of a woman writing for a publication or wanting to for that matter. "I never really thought about it, but I guess not."

Both of the Whites seemed satisfied with his answer.

"Good," Perry said. "Meet Louis Crabtree," and he gestured toward Lois.

Lois was frowning at him and Perry. She ignored Clark's dumbstruck face and went over to Perry's desk. "I still say we don't need any help."

"With just the 2 of us, we're not getting very much done. It's either this or we become a biweekly publication," Perry said, sticking to his guns.

"How do we know we can even trust this hack not to spread it around that Louis is really a woman?" Lois demanded.

"He's got a nice face and an honest manner," Mrs. White spoke up.

"And it's a little late to turn back now wouldn't you say?" Perry told her.

Lois glared daggers at Clark and she was breathing heavily. She walked over to him and got in his face. "If you tell anyone who I really am, you will as good as wish you were dead and by the way, I'm Perry's partner, not his apprentice, so you take orders from me too." She put a cloth she'd been holding in his hand. "Dust the press off. I've got to go in the kitchen for a minute, so I can breathe. Don't even think about coming in there."

Clark was shell-shocked. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Lane! Are you done loosening those blasted stays yet?" Perry hollered.

Lois looked back at Alice who was doing the job for her with a look of annoyance on her face. "Why did you marry that man?"

Alice smiled in reply.

And she hollered back, "Just about. Keep your shirt on."

Perry looked over at Clark, who was dusting off the press. He was a bright red because of the nature of the conversation.

"You're going to have to get used to vulgar talk if you work around here, Kent."

"Yes, sir."

Lois came out at last breathing easily.

"Why do you let your sister lace your stays to begin with?" Perry grumbled.

"I don't know. Why don't you put on a pair of stays and see how far you get doing it by yourself?"

"Don't wear one then."

"The clothes don't fit without one, not to mention I'd probably be labeled as a whore. I could let Alice do the honors, but I would have to come over here in nothing but my shift and not only would my label be assured, but I don't think anybody here wants that." She smirked when she saw Clark's growing discomfort. "And I think Kent over there would die."

"I think we can get down to business now," Perry said. "We have to get started on that business form for Mark Andrews before we get started on the newspaper." He handed Lois a piece of paper. "I think I've deciphered all of it."

"You would think they'd have the courtesy to get someone who could write neatly if they're taking something to the print shop," Lois said, going over to the press.

"When you've been in the business as long as I have, you get to where you can translate any chicken scratch that comes through here."

"Do you know how to work this thing?" Lois asked Clark, snatching the cloth from him and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Yes."

"Good." She pulled out the compartment box with the type. "We'll take turns. You get the lines ready and I'll be the beater this time around. Perry's usually the pressman, but you look like you're strong enough to work it if you think you can handle it."

She watched him as he started putting the letters in backwards and satisfied that he really did know what he was doing, she turned to Perry. "Am I still going to the Old South Meeting House alone?"

"You shouldn't miss it." He coughed a little, "If it wasn't for this cold and Alice worrying so much about me, I'd go myself, but she's right. It's a cold day and it'll be even colder this evening. You're going to have to get there early. Thousands are expected to turn out. It's almost the 25th day and they haven't unloaded the tea yet, so I think it's safe to say we've done it. I think you should take Kent with you."

"I'll be fine by myself."

"I'm sure you will, but I want more than one perspective. You tend to get a little heated at these kind of events and I have a feeling Kent will remain unbiased. I also want you to take Olsen with you."

She frowned. "He's not the best artist in Boston."

"He's got potential. He just hasn't been to art school yet and he's all we can afford right now."

She looked back at the press and let out a small gasp. Clark had the type ready and was putting it in the galley. "How the—how did you get that ready so fast?" she asked. He simply smiled and she watched as he tied the galleys, locked the chase, and secured the stone bed of the press. He seemed to be doing it at a faster than average pace, but it wasn't unreasonable. She couldn't understand how he'd gotten the type done so quickly.

"It's ready, Miss Lane," he told her.

Lois picked up the ink balls to spread the mixture of varnish and lampblack evenly on the type, still glancing at Clark incredulously every now and then. Clark put down the moistened sheets for her. She leaned up against Perry's desk and watched him work again. Perry was watching too. He got the page out at a good speed too. He was quick without being too quick. Lois was amazed. He didn't even seem to be the least bit tired when he was through. It took hours to get a page out and it had been done in record time. Of course, the ink still had to dry, but he had the page completed before lunch.

"I think we hired the right man. I've never seen anyone work a press that fast in all my born days," Perry said astonished. He looked at Lois with a smile, "You might be reduced to a housekeeper before you know it."

She folded her arms. "Don't count on it."

"Dinner's ready." Alice said.

Lois couldn't help staring at the new mild-mannered apprentice, who seemed both flattered and shy by her attention. There was something not right about him. She didn't know what it was, but it was practically inhuman to be as fast as he'd been during that first step. She decided to shrug it off and focus on getting her bread, cheese, and apple eaten. On the bright side, there would be plenty of time to get to the meeting house.

They took off after lunch. Lois looked toward the harbor. "I'm getting sick of seeing those ships," she said.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight. I think the colonies are overreacting when it all comes down to taxes."

"Oh, no."

"What?" he asked.

"You're a bloody loyalist, aren't you?"

"No, I just don't think war's the answer. We can solve this without going to war."

"So you're just an idealist. It's too late for peace. They can't tell us what to do when there's an ocean to separate us and they won't let us have representation in parliament. "

"I still think there are more peaceful ways to go about this."

She patted him on the arm, "I don't think so. Believe me there is a war coming, so you better think about which side you're going to be on."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Lois and Clark managed to get a seat in the back of the meeting house. Jimmy had decided to stand along the side of the wall up closer, so he could get a better view for his picture. It was very noisy in there and the air was crackling with excitement. Lois received a lot of glares from men who didn't think women should be involved in politics, but she just glared right back.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Miss Lane?" Clark said in a hushed voice. "How did you get interested in all of this?"

"Well, I was raised by my father, so I was never your traditional girl. My mother died when I was young."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged it off, "It was a long time ago. I guess some of it is me too because my sister is the traditional girl. I played more with boys than girls when I was a child. My friends started getting apprenticed and bragging about how they were going to work for a silversmith, a blacksmith, you get the picture, and teasing me about how the only thing I would be making is dinner and babies."

Clark grimaced. He hadn't known her very long, but he couldn't imagine someone telling her that and her not going fist to fist with them. He had never seen a girl get into a physical fight, especially with a boy, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the friends who had told her that, didn't walk away unscathed.

"So I went to my father and told him I wanted a job. He was surprised, but he didn't really disapprove. He got me a job with Mr. White as a housekeeper and I've been there ever since. I got really interested in the press business. Mr. White didn't want me helping at first, but after he read the Boston Massacre piece I wrote, he changed his mind. I think Mrs. White helped change it too. They don't have children, so I have part ownership in the business."

"Does your father know?"

"Still a husbandless housekeeper as far as he knows. There's something refreshing in telling Boston the truth and it's exciting seeing and uncovering the truth for yourself."

He smiled back. "I couldn't agree with you more."

"What about you? What's your story?"

"My parents own a sheep farm, not too far from Boston."

She smiled, "A farm boy. I should have known."

"It wasn't really my idea of a good time. When I got old enough, I decided I wanted to see more than just the sheep, so I did some traveling. I got homesick, but as much as I love my parents, I still didn't want to see the sheep, so I moved here. I found out I liked to share information with people when I was living in Philadelphia and I feel like I'm helping people when I do, so becoming a writer seemed natural."

Lois looked toward the back door, the meeting house was packed to the hilt now and the street look like it was packed too. Perry had been right. The people here had to be in the thousands. The protest meetings had already been drawing in large crowds, but this was the biggest one yet.

Samuel Adams came to the podium at last and silence descended abruptly. He was a powerful speaker. Everyone was riveted whenever he said something, but there wasn't complete silence as loud cries went through the crowd denouncing parliament, the Dartmouth, the two newer tea ships, and the governor.

The son of the owner of one of the ships came to the meeting and verified to Mr. Adams that the ships would not be allowed to return to England without the duty being paid.

"Who knows how tea will mix with salt water?" one of the merchants asked, sending laughter through the crowd.

Samuel Adams ended the protest meeting with a cry of, "This meeting can do nothing more to save the country!"

It was tough getting out of there, but they had had the foresight to be near the door.

"Do you live far from here?" Clark asked her.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving yet. This crowd is stirred up. They're going to do something with that tea and I'm going to see it."

"That's all the more reason why you should leave. It could be dangerous."

She frowned at him. "There you go forgetting that I'm your boss. I do what I want when I want where I want. If you want to run home and hide under your covers, that's your affair, but I'm not missing the chance to be an eyewitness to a good story."

They waited as the crowd dispersed somewhat. Jimmy managed to work his way over to them. "Are you two going home?" he asked.

"Not a chance," Lois said. "You should stay too. This evening is just getting started."

10 or 15 minutes later, they saw a group of about a 150 men heading for the ships. Some of them had even disguised themselves as Indians with a little bit of warpaint or coal dust on their faces and a feather or two.

Clark asked, "What kind of disguises are those? Anybody can tell they're not Indians."

"We're only trying to fool the English. What do they know about Indians?" Lois returned.

"Enough to know they don't wear English clothes. I could come up with a better disguise than that."

"I'd like to see that and you're missing the point. Sometimes a simple disguise is the best disguise."

He shook his head disbelievingly, but said politely and with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Miss Lane."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Clark, Lois, and Jimmy watched from the docks, along with a lot of other people, as the men went onto the ships. Lois smiled at Clark. "You look worried. I wouldn't. I can't imagine anybody's going to get hurt. They're just making a statement about the tea."

"I know. If I thought someone was going to get hurt, I'd—" he trailed off.

"You would what, Mr. Kent?"

"I'd get help," he finished.

She laughed. "There are more patriots in Boston than loyalists these days. You'd have a hard time rallying enough people in time to do anything."

Jimmy was busy drawing a picture of the men calmly destroying the crates with hatchets, so that the tea would escape, and then dumping it into the ocean. They were at it for about 3 hours, but they did nothing to hurt the actual ships. In fact, they even cleaned up when they were finished.

"I guess it's time to go," Lois said, when the men started coming off the ships. The people that had stuck it out the whole 3 hours were cheering for the men. "We'll get started on the paper tomorrow. Perry's going to be sorry he missed this, cold or no cold. You still look worried, Mr. Kent. Relax, it's over."

"It's just beginning, Miss Lane. You were right. I think war may be inevitable."

"I'll get right home and start carving the picture," Jimmy said.

"Get some sleep first," Lois told him. "I plan to after my father inquires about my whereabouts. I guess I'll tell him Mrs. White wanted me to work on a dress she had to finish before an upcoming party. If either of you see her before I do, tell her that. She's good about covering, but just to be safe."

"Would you like me to take you home?" Clark asked her.

Lois snorted, "I've been out way into the night and you think I want a man to walk me home? I live with my father. He'd kill you before you reached the step and by the time I was allowed to step foot out of the house again, the war would be over. No, Mr. Kent, I think not."

Lois, Clark, Jimmy, Perry, and Alice were sitting around a table at the White Horse toasting each other with coffee in their cups. They were celebrating getting the paper out so early.

"To the colonies," Perry said jovially.

"To the Boston…" Lois searched for the right words and brought laughter with "Tea Party. May it live in the pages of history and the mind of King George forever."

Clark took a small, quick sip of the coffee and set it back down.

"You don't like coffee?" Lois asked him.

"Not particularly," he answered.

"I've really developed a taste for it. England can keep its tea, taxes or no taxes. I'd rather have the coffee. So what have you been drinking lately?" she asked. "Illegally imported Dutch tea or have you actually been buying tea from the East India Company? I bet you were out there yesterday morning collecting the floating tea instead of beating it down."

There were chuckles at her good-natured teasing. "Actually I usually drink water."

She got serious. "That doesn't sound good for your health. You better find something better to drink."

"Why? Would you miss me if I got ill and couldn't come to work?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Mr. Kent? It doesn't concern me what you drink," she retorted. She finished off her coffee. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"I think I will too," Clark said. "It has been a long day."

They said their goodbyes to the people at the table.

When they got out in the night air, Lois smiled warmly at Clark and punched him on the shoulder. He looked at her surprised by the action and pleased too.

"You did okay with your first Weekly Gazette story," she told him, "and you're like nobody I've ever seen with the press. I can't believe it only took us 2 days to get the story out. If we keep you around, we'll be the first daily newspaper in the world before we're through."

He laughed. "Thank you, Miss Lane. I'm charmed you think so highly of my skills. That would be something. A daily newspaper."

"It sure would, but I don't suppose it'd be practical, not very many could afford it. I'll see you Monday," and she started to go.

"Wait, do you attend church?"

"It's Boston; it's the law," she replied with a tone that implied she wasn't pleased by this fact.

"I'm not sure which church I should go to. Do you have any suggestions?"

She gave him a small frown that said she knew what he was trying to do and he was wasting his time, but she answered anyway, "We go to Old South."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Reverend John Bacon spoke that Sunday. The sermon was infused with political sentiments. The passage was about the Israelites being freed from the Egyptians and every now and then the reverend would throw in a verse about freedom whether it was same kind of freedom or not like "And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free." Clark didn't do much listening. He didn't agree that politics should be part of a sermon. He paid attention only when something was spoken from the Bible or they sang a psalm. He spent the rest of the time looking for Lois among the congregation.

He smiled when he spotted her sitting with her father and sister. She couldn't see him from where she sat, but he could see her. As soon as church was over, he made his way over to her. "May I walk you home, Miss Lane?"

Lois' father eyed him suspiciously.

"This is Mr. Clark Kent. He works for Mr. White," Lois explained.

"I would be honored, sir, if you would allow me to walk your daughter home."

That seemed to allay his fears somewhat, "You may, but don't forget that we'll not be that far behind you."

Lois just shook her head and she and Clark began heading for her house.

"Interesting sermon, wasn't it?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

She smiled, "They're always interesting. That's why I go there."

"The building has beautiful, but simple architecture."

Lois was growing tired of the chitchat. "Are you a religious person?"

"Yes."

"I'm not," she told him.

He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't look so scandalized. I believe in a Christ that saves souls. My soul is safe, Mr. Kent. I'm just not a religious person."

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing, I believe it's a stupid law to require attendance on Sunday mornings."

He was interested now. "Why?"

"Showing up in a building where you don't want to be does not save your soul. I think God frowns upon it too. The house of God is a place of worship, not a prison or a place of legal obligation. He would rather a person be cold or hot, not any of this lukewarm stuff."

Clark realized she had a point.

"And the news doesn't stop on Sunday. I think our business is one that justifies breaking the Sabbath at times. Ready for another shock, Mr. Kent?" she said with a smile on her face.

She seemed to think whatever she was going to tell him next would send him running from her side like she had the plague. He was going to prove her wrong. "Yes."

"I'm Catholic."

He looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "To be frank, it surprises me you're not behind bars with all of your radical ideas."

She laughed, "Maybe God is on my side and thinks I will do more good on the outside than in, but if I must be a martyr than I must."

"May I ask why you live in Boston if you're Catholic?"

"I told you I'm not very religious. I don't think my soul is doomed to hell because I don't attend mass. My father thinks the same and he put job opportunity over denomination. We know what we believe, if I must outwardly pretend to be Protestant to satisfy Boston's strict religious needs, so be it. I pretend to be a housekeeper and a man named Louis everyday. Why not add Protestant to the mix? I doubt I would be a strict Catholic if given the opportunity anyway. Why are you walking me home?" she asked out of the blue.

"I like you."

"I see. You're hoping to receive my favors. You must have picked up bad habits from your previous employer. Let me make it easy for you by introducing you to some women who gladly give their favors without the need to work for it."

He couldn't believe she had just said that to him. He was speechless.

"Or maybe you're looking for something more permanent. I can introduce you to those kind of women too. Whore or wife? Take your pick."

"Neither," in an answer that was both embarrassed and somewhat irritated that she entertained the idea that he was only trying to obtain her favors. "Is this an appropriate topic for a Sunday?"

She shrugged. "Let me know if you change your mind. Are you starting to see why I'm not religious or the right woman for a shy, religious son of a farmer? I don't believe in modifying my speech because it's Sunday. I'm the same today as I am any other day of the week. I would be a hypocrite otherwise." He watched as she slipped a small coin in a poor child's hand that was walking past. It was such a swift movement that most people would not have even seen it or noticed what she was doing.

"I think you're more religious than you realize, Miss Lane," he said with unbridled respect in his voice.

She stopped in front of one of the houses. "This is it."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess you will," she replied.

A cat watched Clark fiercely from the window inside and hissed.

"That's Elroy. He's never met a stranger he liked," Lois said.

Clark smiled. It seemed to be a Lane trait. He tapped the glass in a friendly gesture and said, "Sometimes it just takes time to get used to a person."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"We're selling more papers than usual," Perry said.

"So?" Lois asked. "Isn't that good?"

"It's great. I have a good feeling about 1774 and I want our readers to continue to grow. It's hard to beat last month's excitement with the tea though, so we should try some new items until things begin to pick up. There are a lot of people in Boston, who have never been to the country and are interested in learning about the country."

"Why are you telling me this? Kent over there is the bumpkin, not me."

Clark tried to hide his smile and act like his attention was completely on getting the type in for a merchant contract, but he couldn't help it.

"Exactly," Perry answered her. "You speak to people from the city and you will be experiencing it for the first time, making your article fresh and new, and you won't assume everyone knows such and such about farm life."

"Wonderful. Where exactly am I supposed to get this experience?"

"It just so happens that Kent's parents own a farm as you seem to already be aware of. I want you to go there and learn a little about the wool trade. Spend a night there and then come back to write it up."

"What about you?"

"I grew up on a farm."

"What will my father say?"

"I've already thought of that Alice is going with you. We'll say she's going to visit a friend overnight and needed company."

"But—but won't they want to know why I'm there?"

"My parents are understanding people who know about keeping a secret," Clark spoke up. "They won't tell anybody that Louis Crabtree is a woman."

"No more excuses, Lane," Perry told her.

She looked at Clark again, who looked like he was tickled to death at the whole prospect. "Was this his idea?"

"It was mine, but he's the one who suggested his parents. He says they will be pleased to have visitors. He'll take you out there and get acquainted and then come back here."

She went over to stoke the fire, but whispered as she passed, "You'll pay for this, Mr. Kent."

"I have no doubt," he whispered back.

They rode up to the timber frame house in the Whites' old but functional carriage. The women got out and waited while Clark took care of the bay horses.

His mom and dad hugged Clark when they answered the door. Lois raised her eyebrows at the greeting. It wasn't often she saw such public displays of affection, not the way her family did things. They greeted her and Alice warmly and enthusiastically as if they were old friends.

They all went in for lunch. A dog ran up to Lois, sniffing her and wagging his tail. "That's some guard dog you have, Mr. Kent," she said, giving the dog a quick pat on his head.

Clark smiled, "He helps out with the sheep. It's not his job to keep people away, but he knows who he likes and who he doesn't. He's ran some unsavory gentlemen off the farm before and I'm afraid he wasn't too fond of a girl I once courted, but then she wasn't too fond of him either."

"Does this dog have a name?"

"Shelby," he told her. "My mom suggested the name to me and it seemed a better fit than my suggestion."

"I'm sure it was," Lois agreed.

They had a nice lunch. They talked about work and a little about families. Clark had to leave as soon as they were done.

While Alice and Martha began to exchange recipes, Jonathan took her out to look at the sheep. They all came running to the edge of the fence bleating, thinking they were going to get fed or watered. "They're Cotswolds, we sheer them twice a year. Their wool grows fast enough in this particular breed to do that. We'll be sheering them in April."

Lois tried to look fascinated because Jonathan was a nice man, but it was hard to do.

"We get the young men around here to help sheer them. I do a couple, but it's really hard on the back, not a job for an old man. Once we get the fleece off. The wool becomes the job of the women. The women skirt the wool, which means picking out any manure or visible bits of dirt. We hang up 2 big pots over the fire." He pointed to two fire pits, not far from the house. The first one holds a cleaning agent and the second is nothing but water."

"Cleaning agent?" Lois asked.

He smiled. "We save the contents of our chamber pots and let it set in the barn for awhile. It's good for cleaning the wool."

She made a face. "If you say so."

"Once it's dried out. It's ready for spinning. I'll let my wife show you that part."

Martha was ready for her when they got back. Alice decided to take a walk of fresh air and look around the farm. Jonathan had some chores to take care of.

"This wheel was my mother's," Martha started out, gently touching the spinning wheel. "She brought it over with her from England. I'm reminded of her every time I spin."

Lois smiled. She wished she owned something of her mother's or had a tender memory of her to recall for that matter. She didn't remember much about her.

Martha picked up 2 square little brushes with thin metal spikes. "These little cards were Clark's when he was a boy and helped me." She put a hand over her heart as she fondly recalled the memory and laughed. "He was so earnest and determined, even when he broke his first two sets." She offered them to Lois. "Would you like to try?"

"Oh, I don't know. If they're easy to break, I wouldn't want to—"

"Nonsense, they're not that easy to break, but you do have to be gentle. This process gets the curl out the wool and going in the same direction. It removes any clumps or dirt in it too. It won't spin well if you don't. You also have to mix the wool some, but this is just to show you how it's done and you can take the wool you spin home with you."

"Thanks," Lois said. Lois worked on that an hour or so until she began to get the hang of it with Martha's patient instruction.

"Do you like working with my son?" Martha asked.

Lois carded the wool a little rougher than she had intended, "He knows what he's doing."

Martha smiled a knowing smile at Lois, but said, "Now I'll show you how the spinning wheel works. The wool latches onto itself to make a continuous thread." She took the white, fluffy cylinder of wool that she had had gotten from her own set of cards and put it on the end of the thread that was already there. She spun the wheel a few times and it latched on. "Now you just walk backwards with the wool in your hand gently pulling and spinning with the other hand. You want to be careful not to over spin it. The wool is twisting into thread because it's falling off the spindle. When you get back as far as you can go, you spin the wheel a few times and then you're going to reverse the direction of the wheel so you can wrap it round the paper that holds the thread."

"And when you're done it's ready for knitting?"

"Not exactly, you have to take 2 balls of thread and twist it together. It works almost the same as when you're making thread, but the wheel's going the other way."

Lois spent the rest of the time learning this skill. It started out looking more like rope than thread, but it got a little better by the end.

Martha pulled off the thread Lois had made and gave it to her. "I've got to get supper ready. Is that enough for your article?"

"Oh, that was plenty, Mrs. Kent. Thank you."

Lois sighed in relief when Martha was in the kitchen, glad it was over. All that was left was writing it up. She couldn't imagine doing this process year after year, no matter how interesting it might sound or look to a person unaccustomed to it. She could see why Clark had wanted to leave the sheep.

They had supper and exchanged funny stories full of laughter far into the evening. Alice retired somewhat early, but Lois stayed up longer, enjoying the conversation. Finally, Jonathan read from the Bible and they prayed together before retiring.

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Lois said.

"Good night," Jonathan said with a smile.

"Good night, dear," Martha said.

Lois was sharing a bedroom with Alice. Lois drew the curtains to the tester bed shut. She loved his parents, even envied Clark because of it. If he told her he was going to visit them in the future, she might even want to con her way into going with him. She couldn't help but wonder if that was his true motive for suggesting his parents.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Clark smiled as Lois fussed about Lucy and her gentleman callers while they walked to the tavern. Lois had offered to buy him a drink after they got the paper out for that week. She voluntarily made conversation with him. She smiled and joked with him frequently. She even let them walk arm in arm if she was in a good mood. Then he frowned. They had come so far from a couple of months ago. His news might set their relationship back, but he had to do it.

"Miss Lane?" he said, after she finished her story.

"What?"

"I—I'm going on a trip and I'm not sure how long I'm going to be."

"A trip? To where?"

"To England," he answered.

"England," she repeated in disbelief. "Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose I hope to build a bridge in a last effort to escape the war. If we sit back and do nothing, war really will become inevitable."

She snorted, "And what are you going to do when they sneer down their British noses at you or worse, not even let you in to see their British noses. Let's face it Mr. Kent, you're not even high society in America."

"I guess I'll have to take that chance. I don't understand why you're so angry at the British. Surely one of your parents or grandparents came from England. They're family when you come right down to it, not enemies."

"That's a matter of opinion and yes, my mother was born in England, but if she were alive, I bet you she would be on the patriot side."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I do know what I saw at the Boston Massacre. The civilians threw snowballs at the soldiers, just snowballs and they returned with bullets. People died, Mr. Kent, because of a snowball fight. I've attended every memorial service at Old South since. Every time I think of the impending war, I think of them. It was a senseless tragedy and those 5 people that died deserve to have their cause recognized by getting the bloody redcoats out of our land."

"It was a tense situation. They got scared. It could just as well have been colonist soldiers who fired."

"Maybe, but you have to admit most of the British soldiers are prejudice against us."

"Because it's a bad situation. We could come to an understanding if we tried harder, at least I hope so. If you mourn for those 5 lost lives, think about how many more lives will be lost on both sides. They're bound to have heard of the tea being destroyed by now and I worry about what they'll think of that. That's why I'm going to fly over there and find out if there is anything that can be done."

"You're going to fly over there," she echoed sarcastically. "Who are you Icarus? I can see it now. People shouting, 'It's a bird, it's one of Da Vinci's flying machines, no it's Clark Kent.' "

She was so educated and witty. Even in the midst of their argument, he couldn't help but admire that. "It's just an expression, Miss Lane. I meant I'll be fast about it."

"Well, good luck to you, Mr. Kent."

"I'll come back."

"A journey to England and back is long and dangerous. You may and you may not. Who knows you might even meet a woman and decide to stay there where it's nice and safe. Don't worry about the paper. We can easily find a replacement."

"I promise I'll come back, Lois," he said, calling her by her first name for the first time.

"I just hope you don't fly too close to the sun, you're half-baked as it is," was her sarcastic reply as she left him standing alone on the sidewalk.

He went into an alley, disappointed but not surprised by her reaction. He flew into the air from that deserted spot. He couldn't help but wonder with some amusement what people would think or say if they spotted him in the air. Then he sighed. He hoped that he would be able to somehow prevent the war, but he knew most people in the colonies held the same opinion as Lois. He knew it wasn't very likely, but he hoped the king and parliament were more reasonable and persuadable. At this point, that's the only way he saw of avoiding a war.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Clark walked a crowded London street. He'd been there a month with no success. He supposed he could always break into the king's quarters, but that probably wouldn't make a favorable impression. As easily as he could escape, he didn't want to get arrested. He knew the less attention he attracted the better, even if he lived an ocean away.

A small child fell into the street. Clark was about to rush over to help, but a British soldier rescued the little boy. Clark smiled. He wished Lois could see this. People were people in any country. Like a lot of cities, London was an ugly place. Waste was prevalent and corpses sometimes littered the streets causing a horrible stench, rats and fleas were everywhere, drunks and prostitutes could be found in plenty, but there were moments like the one that had just occurred when it could be quite beautiful.

He slipped into a coffee house. A blonde woman waited on him. "What will you have?"

"Just coffee, please," he answered. He smiled as he thought of Lois. He wouldn't be drinking it if he wasn't missing her. Somehow it made him feel closer to her.

"I know that look," she said with a smile when she brought him his coffee. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

He looked into his cup, "Is it that obvious?"

She sat down with him, "Would you like to talk about it?"

He looked around, "Won't the owner be angry?"

"I own the place, actually my husband did, but I'm an unmarried widow."

"It's nothing too terrible."

She encouraged him to tell her anyway.

"I'm from the colonies," he began.

"No," she said teasingly, already knowing that by his accent.

"The girl I like is back there. I just miss her."

"I can hear a but in your voice."

"I don't think she misses me."

"Was she angry when you left?"

"Yes," he answered, wondering how she knew.

Her eyes twinkled, "She misses you, not all women weep uncontrollably when they're upset. If she had been indifferent then you might have been on to something. Anger is a good sign. What are you doing here, just out of curiosity."

He answered her a little sheepishly, "Trying to stop a war. I was hoping to speak with the king before the tension escalates any more than it already has."

"King George is a good man. He's even been known to speak to a member the lower class in passing, but the chance of you getting an audience with the king is so unlikely, it's laughable."

"I figured as much. I just feel desperate." He thought about his powers. Maybe he could use them in some way that would be helpful.

She looked at him straight in the eyes as if she could read his mind, "One man, no matter how well-meaning he may be, cannot stop a war. There are too many ill feelings on both sides. I suppose the king could, but I doubt he will. Fathers feel they must punish their children and to the king, the colonists are his disobedient children who have to be punished. Some children rebel though with the result of a permanent rift and I don't think the colonies will be any different."

He drank the last of his coffee, "I have to go now. It's been nice talking to you."

"Can I ask this mysterious lady's name?"

"Lois Lane."

"From Boston, Massachusetts?" the woman asked, surprise on her face.

"How did you know that?"

"It's a small world."

"What do you mean?"

"Lois Lane is my cousin. Our mothers were sisters." She put out her hand to introduce herself. "I'm Chloe Sullivan Blackwell."

"Cousin," he said with mirth in his voice. "It is a small world. Do you write to her?"

She shook her head sadly. "There was a falling out in our family long before we were born, but I'm sure you know how that sort of thing can be. Grandfather wanted Lois' mother to marry this man with a title. He had a title, but no charm and plenty of vices. Ella said she would rather go to America than marry him, so she did. She met a soldier from the colonies and married him. She continued sending letters up until she died, but her husband knew how much Grandfather hated him, so he never sent another letter and we lost touch. Grandpa is still furious and nursing his pride. Mother is still heartbroken over the situation."

"If you like, I could take a letter back with me."

Chloe smiled brightly and thankfully. "Mother would sure appreciate it. She wants to know about Ella's daughters."

"I'll come back before I leave and you can give me anything you want to give her or Lucy."

When he came out of the coffee house, he recognized 2 men as members of parliament from his observances during his time in London. They were across the street, but he tuned into what they were saying.

"Lord North is making a mistake. The colonists weren't happy with the Townsend Acts and they're not going to be happy with these acts. We'll have a blasted rebellion on our hands before it's over. You can be sure of that."

"We might, but we have to teach those colonists a thing or two. Our army would be no match for theirs. Lord North is right; they have gone too far and whatever the consequences are, we'll risk it or they'll think they can get away with murder."

The war loomed closer and closer. There was no denying his task here was hopeless now. He had to go back and wait for the worst. The spark of anger that was already present in the colonies was about to become a flame.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

When Clark came into the press shop, Perry and Lois looked at him like he was a ghost or a mirage.

"I'm back," he said, stating the obvious.

"It's only been 1 and a half months. You went to England and back in 1 and a half months?" Perry asked.

"Did you change your mind and jump ship halfway there?" Lois asked sardonically.

He knew his trip had been somewhat short. He had stayed in England longer, so it wouldn't be too suspicious. He had no idea how long a real trip took as he had never, fortunately, had to use a ship to travel. He heard the trips weren't pleasant: crowded, sickness, and no privacy.

He just shrugged a noncommittal answer.

"Did you see the king or get to talk with parliament?" Lois asked.

"Not exactly."

"I told you it was a waste of time," she said smugly. "Did you at least meet a woman while you were over there?"

"Actually, I did," he said, removing a couple letters and a pin.

Lois' eyebrows furrowed. "I do not want to read your love letters or admire your memento."

He smiled. Chloe had been right. Anger was a good thing in this instance. She was jealous. "It's nothing like that. I ran into an interesting person, your cousin. They're for you from your aunt in England, one letter is for you and one is for Lucy. The pin belonged to your grandmother. As the oldest granddaughter, your aunt thought you should have it."

Lois was touched as she admired the beautiful silver pin.

"See not all of the English are bad," he told her.

"It's not the average person that I have a problem with; it's the government over there and the soldiers over here," she tucked the letters away in her pocket.

"We haven't found a suitable replacement yet," Perry said. "Do you still want the job?"

"I sure do," Clark answered. "There was one thing I learned while I was over there."

"What's that?" Lois asked.

"More acts are on the way," he told them solemnly.

---

The acts were here. Every Friday now she took him to the tavern. She also let him walk her home every Sunday. He felt like they were making definite progress. Lois was yelling about the acts on their walk to the tavern. "They are the worst things that they have done to us yet!"

"They could be worse," he told her.

"Not much worse." She shifted uncomfortably in her clothes. "Remind me to put away the wool. I think it's safe to say summer is here. Sometimes I wish I was an Indian, they know how wear clothes or not wear clothes I should say."

He looked at her with widened eyes and said teasingly, "Miss Lane!"

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Kent. I know you're used to my inappropriate comments by now."

"I'm afraid you're right. You're a bad influence on me."

He held the door to the White Horse open for her and took a seat at their usual table. "Anyway, as I was saying those acts are absolutely inexcusable. How dare they shut off our ports!"

"We did destroy their tea and it'll be removed once we pay for what we destroyed."

"Never. We made it clear we didn't want the tea and that they should go back to England. They would have had their precious tea if they had listened. They don't deserve one farthing. And why should all of Boston be punished for what those men did?"

"I suppose that last part is a good point."

"You're darn right it is and not only do they want to keep us out of parliament, they don't even want us electing our own government officials now."

He nodded thanks at the tavern owner for bringing the usual to their table.

"And we can't even put their soldiers on trial anymore. Didn't those involved in the massacre get a fair trial?"

He started to open his mouth to answer her.

"You bet they got a fair trial! 2 soldiers got charged for manslaughter, but the other 6 got off scot-free. If that's not fair, I don't know what is. They're the ones who aren't fair. And I can't believe they've brought back the quartering act!"

"Maybe it's just a cautionary measure. They won't necessarily take over people's houses."

"But they can and that, well, that spits on a person's rights. A home is a sacred thing. Those that enter it should be invited unless the person living there is guilty of a crime. The Quebec Act is a sign of their hatred too, although I'm pleased Catholics have been given more freedom, they've give Quebec more land, so that we can't expand. It's one more way to oppress us and punish us for not taking their tea."

"I can't argue with you about the right to privacy in the home, but—"

"Have you seen the picture that Paul Revere has been passing around?"

He shook his head.

Lois spotted one that had been left on a nearby, empty table and brought it over to him. "This is from the London magazine. You don't have to be a colonist to see how much the government officials hate us."

Clark shuddered at the disturbing image. Lord North was forcing tea down a scantily clad Indian woman's throat, the tea being the acts and the woman being the colonies. Her arms were being restrained by Lord Chief Justice Mansfield, and Lord Sandwich was looking up her dress while he held down her feet. Britannia, who was in the background, was weeping for her subjects. "It's graphic," he said, giving it back to her.

"Of course, it's graphic. We are being violated and that picture represents it perfectly. Mr. Kent, you may not have a passionate bone in your body, but other colonists do and these acts are the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, mark my words."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you want to stop for the night? You look tired."

Lois shot him a dirty look and he realized he should have left out the last part. "What are you implying, Mr. Kent? That I tire more easily than you? Would you ask that if I were a man?"

They had been on the road from Boston to Philadelphia for 3 days now and she had been touchy the whole time. She seemed to be uncomfortable traveling alone with him and so she wanted to argue the whole time. Business had slowed and Perry thought it would be a great idea if they could get a jump on the other papers in Boston by sending them to the actual Continental Congress. "Yes, I would. If you're not tired, the horses probably are," he climbed off of his white mare.

She jumped off her own golden brown horse. "You could have said that in the first place."

"There's a pond back there," Clark told her as he tethered their horses.

"And?" she asked.

"You could take a bath."

She laughed. "You would like that, wouldn't you, Mr. Kent?"

"I wouldn't look, Miss Lane. I just thought since we'll reach Philadelphia in the morning, you might like to get cleaned up."

She sighed as she surveyed herself. She was sweaty and dirty from the trip. She had had the chance to wash her hands and face on a daily basis, but she felt absolutely filthy. She had just taken a bath last week, but she wanted another desperately. "Keeping clean is one of my only womanly traits. I suppose I should indulge it."

He smiled, "You have more womanly traits than that." He blushed as soon as it was out of his mouth, realizing what he said could be misinterpreted.

She raised her eyebrows, but she knew he hadn't meant it the way it sounded. Nonetheless, she said, "All I have to say is you better not try to confirm that statement."

Lois felt so much better after her quick dip and started to redress. Getting the stays off had been a piece of cake, but as she straightened her shift, she realized there was no getting it back on herself. She needed a pair of stays that laced up in the front badly. She tried hard to lace herself back anyway.

It was a few minutes later and it wasn't going very successfully, Maybe if she pulled it around to the front and then twisted it back around, but it probably wouldn't be tight enough to slip her gown over and have it fit right. "Miss Lane, are you alright?" Clark called.

"I'm fine!" She paused, rolled her eyes, and then hollered back, "I can't get my stays back on!"

"Oh…um, would you like help?"

"Would I have told you if I didn't?"

He went over to the pond and his heart sped up. She had her back to him and was sitting on the grass. He had never seen her with her hair down before and it was wet. Her white shift clung to her damp skin attractively. He gulped. He didn't know if he could handle this.

"Any day now," she said sharply, refusing to make eye contact.

He got down on his knees behind her. The first 3 holes were already laced. It looked like just a matter of weaving it back and forth. He felt tingly and warm as he touched her stays. He tried to do it quickly, but he was also trying to keep from touching anything but her stays, so that greatly reduced his quickness.

He got about half way down and Lois asked, "Not bad, Mr. Kent. Have you laced a woman's stays before or were you going the other way then?"

"This is the first pair of stays I've laced…or unlaced," he quickly added.

"I was just teasing, Mr. Kent," even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smirking.

Two could play at this game, "So am I the first man that's laced or unlaced your stays?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He didn't say anything in reply, but then she answered, "Yes."

He finished up and when he was done. he gently removed her hair from the crisscrossed stays and laid it over her shoulder, leaving her neck tantalizingly exposed. They were both breathing heavily. He couldn't help moving closer to her. He whispered softly against her skin, "I'm done."

"I know," she whispered back, turning her head to look at him.

That was mistake because now they couldn't break eye contact. Their lips grazed before they jumped back in shock at what they had done.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lane."

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Kent."

He waited for her to finish dressing and when she came back, he watered the horses. He had already set up camp. They ate and then laid down to go to sleep.

They hadn't spoken since their apologies, but then Lois said, "Goodnight, Mr. Kent."

"Goodnight, Miss Lane."

"Mr. Kent?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to talk about what happened, but I think we can drop the formalities now and call each other by our Christian names."

"You're probably right."

They rode into town the next morning at about 8 o'clock. It was September 5th. They easily found Carpenters' Hall, but they knew they wouldn't be allowed to go in. Clark started listening from across the street with his super hearing, but that idea was quickly destroyed as Lois crossed the street. He followed after her and she snuck under a cracked window. He really didn't know how she had kept from getting arrested this far into her life. She'd probably end up getting arrested sooner or later and he'd get arrested right along with her because he had discovered early on that wherever she went, he followed.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Lois and Clark were packing up their belongings to head back to Boston. The Continental Congress had lasted over a month. They had been staying with Mrs. White's sister during that time.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shaw, for letting us stay with you," Lois said.

"Yes, thank you," Clark said. "You have a lovely home."

"You were wonderful guests. I enjoyed it."

She gave them a couple jars of raspberry jam. "Take this back to Alice. I know she hasn't been getting a lot of time to preserve with you two away."

They thanked her again and got on the road back to Boston.

"I'll miss living with you," Clark said.

"Why? We'll still see each other every day. It's not like we were sleeping in the same bed."

"I know," he said with a smile, "but it was nice knowing you were in the same house."

She shook her head, but she was smiling too.

The Lane family was gathered around their table eating their stew.

"How was Mrs. White's sister? Does she have her household back in order?" her father asked.

That had been the lie they had told her father. Mrs. White's sister from Philadelphia was recently widowed and needed an extra pair of hands. Mrs. Shaw was widowed, but not that recently.

"She's doing much better," Lois replied, as she pushed Elroy away from the string hanging at the edge of her gown. She plucked the string off and Elroy jumped on her lap. He couldn't get enough of her after her month absence.

"Cat!" her father barked, making Elroy jump back into the floor. "You know better than to jump on people while they're eating."

Lois smiled to herself. Her father's bark was worse than his bite, which Elroy was aware of as he was now rubbing apologetically against her father. "Did you see or hear anything about the Continental Congress?" he asked.

"Of course. I was in Philadelphia, wasn't I?"

"Well?"

"They're giving it another chance and sending a petition to King George."

He flushed red from anger. "They went to all the trouble of a meeting to do that? The time for peace is past."

She shrugged. "I agree with you, but I guarantee you, King George will ignore it. They're having another meeting in May after they see what happens. It's not the only thing they did either. We received the colonies support in a full boycott. The only colony who didn't send delegates was Georgia. I think they would have if it wasn't for their skirmishes. They need the British army to help them."

"One day soon they won't. We'll have our own army."

"They're also going to cut off exports if the Intolerable Acts don't get repealed," she finished off her stew with the swipe of her bread. "They sent invitations to Quebec, Saint John's Island, Nova Scotia, and West and East Florida. I don't think they're all going to join us though. They're too far away from the conflict and after Quebec got that great act, I don't think they're too eager to join us."

He nodded in agreement.

Lucy sighed. "Can we stop talking politics, please?"

Lois smiled before she took a swig of her ale, "Sure."

"I'm glad you're back," Lucy said.

"Aw, did my baby sister miss me?" Lois teased.

"Yes, I've had to do the dishes all by myself."

Lois laughed and stood up, "Let's get started."

Their father turned in for the night. Lucy filled one of the wooden buckets with hot water; the other already had cold water in it. She cut off some of the lye soap into the hot water. Lois handed her the dishes from the table.

"You can tell me," Lucy said, handing Lois a wet dish.

"Tell you what?"

"I know Clark Kent was in Philadelphia too, covering the Continental Congress."

Lois rolled her eyes as she dried the dish with a linen cloth. "There is nothing to tell. Cl—I mean Mr. Kent is—"

"Interesting slip, Lois. You're using first names now?"

"Even if I used Mr. Kent's first name, it means nothing. I use Mr. White's first name."

"But Mr. White isn't an attractive, young man."

"Lucy, I barely even saw him. He was out doing his thing and I was helping Mrs. Shaw."

"You know what I don't get?" Lucy said as they toted the dirty dishwater outside. "Why you won't admit you like him."

Lois let some of the water spill on the edge of Lucy's gown.

"You did that on purpose," Lucy cried.

"Maybe you'll learn to mind your own business."

"Fine, but I know you like him," she said before she ran back into the house.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Clark had talked Lois and her family, as well as the Whites, into coming to the Kent farm for Christmas. Christmas wasn't really something you did in Boston or Massachusetts. A lot of people thought it had too many pagan roots for it to be a Christian holiday. In fact, if you were caught celebrating Christmas, you could be fined 5 shillings. That's why it was a lucky thing that the Kent farm was in New Hampshire.

They had just finished an amazing dinner complete with a Christmas ham.

"That was the best cooking I've ever had in my life, Mrs. Kent," Perry said and then he caught a glare from Alice. "Other than Mrs. White's cooking, of course," he said, sending laughter through the room.

"I hope you've enjoyed yourselves," said Martha. "I think it's silly not to celebrate Christmas because there are pagan ties. Traditions are whatever you make of them. If you hang holly over your door because you believe it keeps demons away, then that's what you're doing. If you're simply making the house look more festive to celebrate the birth of Jesus, then that's what you're doing."

"I completely agree with you, Mrs. Kent," Lois said. They all held up their glasses of eggnog to toast to Christmas.

"We have a surprise for you, Mother," Clark said.

Clark and Jonathan got up and carefully carried a very large item with a blanket over it into the living room.

"Remove the cover, Martha," Jonathan said.

Martha did and teared up at the sight. "I can't believe it. You got me a piano?"

"We've been saving up for years," Jonathan said. "And Clark knew of a place where you can get them real cheap."

Martha lovingly slid her fingers over the ivory keys.

"Play something for us," Alice said.

"Oh, I couldn't. I haven't played a piano since I was a young girl."

"Oh, come on," Jonathan said. "We'll all sing, so if you mess up no one will even hear it."

"Well…"

More of the guests added their encouragement until Martha consented.

They gathered around the piano and sang "Joy to the World", "Deck the Halls", and every other carol they could think of.

When at last they stopped, everyone complimented Martha on her fine playing,

"Come take a walk with me, Lois," her father said, standing up.

Lois looked a little uncertain. He had never asked that before, but she followed him out anyway. It was nippy, but not as bad as it could be. Snowflakes were just starting to softly float to the ground. The countryside made the snowfall even more picturesque.

"I approve," her father said.

"Approve?" Lois asked in a confused tone. "Approve of what?"

"Of Mr. Kent's family. They're fine people, which means they truly have a fine son. Sometimes you wonder if some of the young men don't put on an act when they're pursuing a young woman, but I wouldn't mind if you married the young man."

She snorted, "Well, thank you, but I don't plan on marrying Mr. Kent."

"We Lanes never seem to plan on marriage, but we meet the right person and it happens to us anyway."

"I doubt it will happen to me, but I guess we'll see."

"We certainly will," he said, giving her a rare smile.

The Whites got the guest room, Martha and Jonathan had insisted on giving the Lanes their room, and the Kents were going to take the living room. The Whites and Lucy had decided to turn in when Lois and her father went on their walk.

Jonathan and Martha smiled at Clark.

"You really are in love with her, aren't you, son?" his dad asked.

"Yes, I am," he said, as he looked out the window, watching Lois' retreating form. "She's the most wonderful girl I've ever met, but sometimes I wonder if we shouldn't just stay friends."

Martha asked, "What would make you say a thing like that?"

He moved away from the window, "Is it fair to ask a girl to marry me when I have all these strange powers? We don't know where they come from. Our children may have them too. Is it fair to ask her to be a mother to children like that?"

"Your powers are a blessing, as are you," Jonathan said. "The moment we found you, we knew that. It does not matter how you came upon them."

"And I have a good feeling that Lois will not only accept your powers," Martha said, "but she will love you all the more for them, and that would go for any children you two may have."

He sighed, "I suppose I'm jumping the gun anyway. We just got on a first name basis and she frowns whenever she spots a young couple. I think she frowns on the idea of love in general."

"Probably so," Martha agreed, "but I bet you can change that."

"A lot of times, Clark, the best things in life take time," Jonathan advised. "I can already tell you have gotten closer over the year. Who knows where you'll be this time next year?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Lois heard galloping in the middle of the night and shouting, "The regulars are coming out! The regulars are coming out!" She rushed to the window. Paul Revere rode by in a hurry, heading for the river. She opened her window and looked toward Old North Church. 2 lights hung in the belfry. The British were coming by water, or in other words, by the Charles River. That was the prearranged signal: one if by land, two if by sea.

She shut her window back and hurriedly dressed. She snuck out of the house without waking her father or Lucy. They were heavy sleepers. She was too, but she had been sleeping more lightly lately with the excitement she knew was coming.

She glared as she glanced at the empty neighbor's house. They had gone to Canada where they were given free land for being loyal to the crown. They weren't as loyal as they were greedy for property; they had ran up a huge debt and were eager to start over. She didn't have respect for deserters. Loyal to the crown or not, this was supposed to be their home now. You didn't run from it when things got a little heated.

She began saddling up the family horse. She wasn't sure what the night would bring, but if the British were actually ready to try something, she wasn't going to miss it. She gasped when she saw a man standing in the shadows, watching her, until she realized it was Clark.

"You know you could tell somebody you're standing there," she said. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm going to see the excitement. It's my job to be in on it."

"I saw William Dawes ride by and I figured something was up and that you would want to be in on it."

She got up on her horse. "You're not talking me out of it. I'm going to ride up to Lexington. They're after John Hancock and Samuel Adams, not to mention they're going to try to take our weapons tomorrow." She patted the side of her gown where a pistol rested. "We have the right to bear arms and we will, much to their despair, so if you'll please move, Mr. Kent."

"I'm going with you," he said, getting back onto the White's horse. "And I don't think they care whether you have a weapon or not, although they should. They're more concerned with military supplies."

They took off at a furious speed. If houses look darkened like they hadn't heard the first time, they shouted the cry as well. More riders joined throughout the night and militias were getting ready.

"If it was up to me, I'd just yell out the British are coming, not the regulars are coming," Lois commented.

Clark smiled, "Not everyone is as ready as you to cut their ties. For now, we're still British subjects, which means if you yell out the British are coming, they'll look outside for their neighbors or think they're already here and it's some sort of practical joke."

They made it to Lexington. It was still dark.

"This is dangerous," Clark said.

"Nothing has actually happened yet, Clark," Lois replied.

"But it will. You can almost feel it in the air."

They waited for dawn along with a lot of other people.

April 19th dawned and the British army arrived. The militia was waiting for them and simply watching to see what would happen on the village common. Lois and Clark stood with plenty of other spectators on the side of the road. Lois reached out for Clark's hand and as the sun rose a little higher, she tightened her grip on Clark's hand. The groups were staring each other down. This could potentially become the first battle of the war. The only question was who was going to fire the first shot?

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Things quickly became chaotic. A British officer came forward waving his sword and telling them to lay their arms down. Captain Parker, the leader of the militia and a veteran of the French and Indian War, shouted to his men in his raspy voice to disperse and go home. He knew when he was outnumbered. However, there was just too much confusion and yelling going on for him to be heard. A few men did hear and they backed away very slowly, but nobody dared to lay down their arms. Both commanders, General Gage and Captain John Parker, shouted to their men "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Nobody really wanted bloodshed or to have a battle in the middle of a town.

Despite everything, a shot rang out anyway. Clark quickly moved in front of Lois to shield her. Lois wildly looked for the man who had fired. "Who fired?" she asked Clark.

"It was a British soldier on horseback. I saw it," said the woman next to her.

"You're crazy it was a colonist behind the hedge over there," said her husband.

"Did you see?" Lois asked Clark.

He shook his head. "I was only thinking of protecting you; I didn't look to see where it came from. It did seem like the sound came from over near the tavern, but I don't know."

Lois frowned. She wanted to know who fired the first shot to start the war, but she supposed it didn't matter who started it. It had begun.

The regulars had charged forward with their bayonets glinting in the sun. Lois cringed when she saw a man run through with one of those bayonets and shut her eyes. It wasn't the first time she had seen one man kill another, but that didn't make it any less gruesome. Clark brought her close to him to comfort her.

The battle was over fairly quickly. One British soldier had a slight wound and that was the extent of their casualties, but it looked like roughly 18 of the militia or minutemen had been killed or wounded. The ones who still could ran for the woods in a retreat.

The British army sounded their volley to declare victory.

Lois shot a fierce look in their direction. Clark saw the hatred she had in her eyes for the men in the red coats. The redcoats, rather than following the ones who ran, began to head for Concord, where the men would be prepared for their arrival, not that it seemed to matter much after what happened in Lexington.

"Do you want to follow them to Concord?" Clark asked.

Lois shook her head, clearly still shaken up, "I've seen enough, but we'll wait and hear how Concord went before we write the article."

He nodded in agreement.

"It looks like all the men are being taken care of, but let's see if there's anything we can do anyway."

"Lois, you do know that just because there weren't any British casualties, it doesn't make them any less human. They'll lose people on their side too. Nobody really wins a war."

"Don't talk to me about this right now."

He tried to reach out to comfort her, but she jerked away. He could understand why she was angry with the other side. He just hoped it wouldn't last. Hatred was a very bitter, unhelpful thing, especially if the England ended up winning the war as it looked like might be the case.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

"It was horrible," Clark said. "Absolutely horrible."

"War always is, honey," Martha said sadly.

"It's not fair. I have all kinds of powers. I could use my heat vision to make soldiers drop their weapons. I could carry them all miles apart. I could practically stop the war from happening. Maybe I should."

Jonathan shook his head. "They would be afraid of you. Maybe they would even unite with a common enemy. Once they found a way to get rid of you, they would go back to killing each other. I suppose you could join a side; I'm sure either side would be appreciative of the help you could give them, but could you really pick a side and use your powers to kill?"

"You know I couldn't," Clark answered.

"Maybe you could help by being more of a guardian angel," Martha suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"When you can intervene and save a life without anyone noticing, do so, but don't feel guilty when there's nothing you can do. You didn't start the war."

"I guess that's the best I can do. Maybe I could even have some sort of disguise," he said half jokingly and half seriously.

"Maybe you should," Martha agreed. "I'll see what I can come up with."

"I thought Concord was doomed, but they outmaneuvered and outnumbered the soldiers. Even the local residents outwitted them by misdirecting them away from supplies and getting them to help put a fire out that they started. I guess because it was a meeting house, but nonetheless. I thought England had the better chance of winning, but now I'm not so sure. Of course, they'll bring in more reinforcements. So are you Tories or Patriots?" Clark asked his parents.

"We're pacifists," Jonathan answered, "but if it came right down to it, I supposed we'd have to fight for our home."

Clark nodded, "I feel the same way. I just hope this war is over by 1776, but I fear we're in for a long haul."

"Is Boston is still under siege?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, the British Army is stuck in Boston. The way Boston is built on a peninsula, it was a foolhardy place for them to retreat to, but they still have naval access."

"How's Lois?" Martha asked.

"As fine as she can be. Her father is helping with the siege. He joined the Continental Army. She's proud of him, but I think she worries about him. He made it through the French and Indian War, but he's not as young as he used to be."

They nodded sympathetically.

"She was obviously angry when they were restricting movement in and out of Boston, but both sides came to an agreement that you can come in and out through the Boston Neck if you're not carrying firearms. I just fly out of Boston and avoid it altogether, not that I carry a firearm, but I figure somebody might get suspicious if I come though there too often. Lois and I are getting ready to head down to cover the Second Continental Congress. We'll be staying with Mrs. White's sister again. The siege is kind of at a standstill right now, so I don't know how much there will be to cover in Boston, but I hope things stay calm at least until we get back. We're going to need a whole fleet of writers to cover this war."

Martha smiled, "I think you're doing a wonderful job. Don't forget that I'm making you a disguise. It should be ready in a few weeks."

"Thanks, Mother," Clark said, kissing her cheek. He hugged his father and then he left to get Lois.

Jonathan spoke after Clark was gone, "I think he's still fighting his own war with Lois from the look on his face when he talks about her. Do you think he's getting any closer to a victory?"

She smiled, "I think he's in for a long haul, but I think he's going to win."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Mrs. Shaw had to nurse her sick daughter and had left Clark and Lois alone in the house. They were in the living room talking before they went to bed.

"I'm glad we're leaving tomorrow," Lois said. "We've been here too long."

"I agree and we've gotten plenty of material. The Declaration of the Causes and Necessity of Taking Up Arms and the Olive Branch Petition will probably be it for awhile."

She snorted. "I can't believe they're even giving England an olive branch. They've made it clear where they stand after Lexington and Concord."

"We should always keep an olive branch in hand."

"Yes, but when the king is too pigheaded to take it, you forget it and put everything you have into the conflict."

He shook his head and stood up to get ready to head to bed. "England better thank its lucky stars, you're not in the Continental Army."

She stood up and walked closer, asking teasingly, "Who says I won't be?"

"Even if they would let you, you wouldn't."

She poked her finger on his chest, "And why is that?"

"Because as much as you support the revolution and as violent as you can sometimes be, you don't believe in killing human beings, whatever the color of their coat is."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him intently, as she said with seriousness, "You know me too well."

"And you don't know me just as well?"

"Sometimes I think I do and sometimes I think there's something important that you're keeping from me."

He didn't know how, but his arms had made his way around her and she didn't seem to mind, "Do you want to know what that something is?"

"Not unless you're ready and I don't think you are. Don't worry. You hardly know everything about me."

He stroked her hair, while she played with the edge of his collar, "We know the important things about each other."

She seemed to agree as their lips were suddenly locked in a searing kiss.

It was hard to tell who pushed who toward the room Lois was staying in. Maybe they both pushed each other, but they found themselves lying down on the feather bed.

Clothes quickly made their ways off from both parties: shoes, stockings, a lace apron, a stomacher, a gown, petticoats, a cap, a silk cravat, a coat, a waistcoat, and breeches all found themselves discarded and forgotten on the floor.

He turned her around and kissed her neck and clothed shoulder as he worked on unlacing her stays. She leaned her head against him, one hand holding onto his free hand and the other reaching back and running it through his hair.

He threw the hated stays on the floor to join the other articles of dress and pushed her back down on the bed. Only her shift and his knee length shirt were left. They could easily feel each other through the thin linen cloth.

His hand ran up her thigh about to take off the last article of clothing that separated her from him.

Lois' eyes suddenly widened and she shot up and out of the bed, "This is a mistake. Oh heavens, is this a mistake."

He cast his eyes down, embarrassed, and ran his hand across his forehead as if trying to wake himself up, "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. I've never done this before. I promise. I'm so sorry. I--"

She couldn't help, but smile. "Clark, I've known you for almost 2 years now. I know you're a gentleman to a fault. It was my fault too. Maybe the full moon got to us, but I don't want to explain that when we try to talk our way out of hell."

He smiled back. "We wouldn't go to hell."

"Not according to every preacher I've ever heard preach. It's fire and brimstone all the way."

"I don't agree with that. They're only trying to scare you into being good and that's not the way it should be. We need to obey, but it should be out of love for God and the people around us. I've heard other preachers who speak differently. As you well know, some people, Boston in particular, tend to get carried away with religion, until it becomes oppressive instead of freeing. The bible is chocked full of good people who gave into sins of lust and were still forgiven. Look at David and Bathsheba."

"Are you comparing me to Bathsheba?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"No, I'm just saying we aren't doomed for hell, but we shouldn't have done it all the same."

"You better believe it. What if I became with child? It was completely irresponsible."

"I agree. A child deserves parents who are ready for him or her."

"Not to mention my life would be ruined. I can't believe—let's just forget this ever almost happened and sleep at opposite ends of the house."

He helped her redress and got himself dressed.

"I don't want to forget about this," Clark said when they were both fully dressed again. "We almost skipped a couple of steps, but that doesn't mean we should stop taking them. We should just go back and take the next natural step. I want to take you to the party the Johnsons are throwing when we get back."

"We shouldn't be taking any steps. I'm not the kind of girl you marry. I can't cook. I can't even do housework well. If I came home and I was tired, guess what? I wouldn't do a thing. If you have some sort of fantasy about dominating me through marriage, you will never teach me to submit to your will, wife or not. What do you think about that?" Lois said contrarily, hoping she had sufficiently scared him off.

"I don't want to be your lord and master," he said, amused. "I want us to be each other's helpmate."

She rolled her eyes, "You'd be the first man in history."

"Not true. My dad and mom have a loving, helping relationship. And what about Mr. and Mrs. White? For all his gruffness he doesn't dominate her. If anything, she dominates him."

"Clark, the real issue is that society expects you to be the master and me the docile wife."

"Who cares what society expects?"

"Do you think I would be allowed to continue to work at the press shop if I had a husband? I would raise suspicion of one kind or another."

"I guess that is a valid point, but—"

"But nothing. I want a career and I have one. I'm not going to jeopardize that by marriage and what if we had children?"

"You wouldn't be stuck taking care of them or the house by yourself. I'd help you and we'd find a way for you to continue to work."

"Even if that were true what if you died, what then? You're not wealthy. I'm not wealthy for that matter. I'd have 5 screaming kids. I suppose I'll inherit the shop someday, but I'd lose business just by people knowing a woman owns it now, and you know what the most likely case is? I'd be forced into remarriage to keep the children from starving, and I'd probably end up with some stingy drunk who hates kids, not to mention an independent woman and—"

"Lois," he said interrupting her rambling, "the chances of me dying are slim and even if I did, you'd find a way to make it on your own. You're that kind of a person."

"Don't try to compliment your way out of this. It has nothing to do with you. I like you. What we almost just did proved that, but I don't like marriage."

"I'm not asking you to get married." _Yet_, he added to himself.

"I know that, but you want to and I don't. I told you it's nothing personal, but marriage for a woman is to bond herself as a slave, when she's already an indentured servant, no matter how the man feels about it."

"Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now let's simply court. There's no bondage in that."

"I don't even want to get on the path where the bridge is. Can't you understand that? If you get to the bridge, you cross it come hell or high water."

"It's not like we don't court in a way. We spend everyday together and we see each other outside of work anyway, but if we're officially courting, we'll be able to hold hands without the gossip and properly escort each other when there's a dance. What is the harm in that?"

She shook her head. "The harm is that you'll think that puts you a step closer to that bridge and it wouldn't."

"What if I promise you that I wouldn't think that? It's just dancing and hand holding."

"You shouldn't go to parties with me. You should be using that time to meet a real potential wife."

"I don't want one if she's not you."

Lois was surprised by his bluntness, but then she was surprised by this whole night. "Then you won't have one."

"I don't care."

She shrugged. "If that's all you want from me, just my hand and my dance card because I will not risk having a child, I guess I can give you that much."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Lois surveyed herself in the foggy glass and smoothed her blue silk dress. She tucked a stray brown curl behind her ear. She wondered if she was trying too hard. What did it matter how she looked for their first party as a courting couple that would not lead to marriage or babies in either order, she asked herself. Then she lifted her head a little higher. Why couldn't she look beautiful? It didn't have to be for a man. Her head lowered a fraction. Did it? Elroy was watching her curiously, swishing his tail back and forth as she battled with her reflection. "What are you looking at?" she demanded of the cat.

"Mr. Kent is here," Lucy said, opening the door and wiggling her eyebrows. She added with a giggle, "And don't fuss at Elroy. He simply can't get over how lovely you look and I'm sure the same will be true for your future husband."

"He is not my future husband!" she said in a furious, but hushed tone, so Clark wouldn't hear. She added after a pause. "So I do look fine?"

"Better than fine," Lucy assured her.

Clark was speechless when he saw her.

"Told you," Lucy said slyly.

Elroy had come out too and now was proceeding to rub against Clark. Clark smiled and reached down to pet him. Then Elroy took off bounding to capture the moving spots on the wall created from the light reflecting off Clark's gold cufflinks. "Traitor," Lois whispered to Elroy when he went past. He'd finally gotten used to Clark; something she was sure happened because of the fish he always brought as a peace offering, but Clark hadn't even brought fish this time.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Why? You think I don't look it?" she asked accusingly.

"Don't be ornery, Lois," Lucy said.

"Yes, I'm ready," Lois answered the smiling Clark.

"Enjoy yourselves," Lucy called out from the door at their retreating forms. "Don't come home too early!"

Lucy had license to embarrass her now that their father was camping with the troops, but she was glad he was because it had given her opportunity to leave Boston without questions. It was a long and quiet drive, but they made it to the party. They greeted the guest of honor and the reason for the party. Ben Johnson's father was turning 70, an age not reached very often.

A fiddler was playing rousing dance music in the corner of the room. "May I have this dance?" Clark asked Lois courteously.

"It is what we came here for," she said by way of saying yes.

They joined the end of the 2 lines of people, one side males and the other females.

They followed all of the slow and graceful dance steps. At one point they circled around each other as close as they could without touching, but staring intensely as they switched sides. She shuddered. An intense look sometimes felt like they were doing something more intimate then even touching and they might have been. She was glad when the dance was completed and it was time for some mingling.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink?" Clark asked.

"I can get it myself," she replied.

He smiled. "That's fine with me. I just remembered that I left Mr. Johnson's present in the carriage. I'm going to run out and get it."

"Take your time," she responded.

She surveyed the party for any interesting characters as she wasn't particularly thirsty. She saw a soldier conversing with a couple of friends. That looked promising. She started making her way over, but was interrupted by a raven-haired woman in white silk and fine black lace. It was obvious that it was a very expensive dress. "Hello."

"Hello," she answered, unsure why this woman was speaking to her.

"What does your father do for a living?" asked the coldly, polite woman as if she already suspected it wasn't much.

Lois was only half paying attention to the nosy woman, who seemed to despise her from the moment she laid eyes on her, but she answered as she continued watching the soldier. "He, uh, he's joined the military again. He was a general in the, um, French and Indian War. Between wars he's been retired. He's normally a gunsmith. Excuse me," she said, edging her way closer to the men and leaving the woman seething from the inattention she had been paid.

"You should have been there at Bunker Hill!" cried the passionate soldier. "They doubled us, no tripled! And of course, they were better armed. Some of us only had bayonets. We hit at least a thousand of their men and probably more and they only got a hundred or so of us. Believe me, we may have lost the battle, but we won't lose the war. We'll beat those redcoats yet!"

"I think you're right" his friend agreed. "Did you read that quote in the paper by the British soldier after the battle? He said 'We have learned one melancholy truth, which is, that the Americans, if they were equally well commanded, are full as good soldiers as ours.'" He laughed. "I'm glad they finally realize that and we do have a good commander under George Washington. He just needs time to get them into shape."

Even though the soldier was clearly exaggerating to his buddies at least partially, Lois had no doubt it had been an exciting battle and that it would have been great to write the story. The British may have the previously unoccupied hills now, but not without heavy loss. However, she knew the Second Continental Congress was no less an important story to write about. She went to get herself a drink.

Clark had come back in and was spotted by the woman in the white dress.

"Clark," she said, her eyes shining with delight and false surprise, as if she had only just found out that he was there.

"Mrs. Luthor," he greeted politely.

She shook her head. "We're old friends. Just because we're both older is no reason to get formal."

He nodded his head by way of agreeing.

Lana stepped closer and whispered, "I'm divorced now."

"You're divorced?" Clark echoed. He couldn't imagine Lana as divorced. She had been so eager to get married when they were kids. That's one of the reasons it hadn't worked out between them. He had wanted to travel first and she had wanted a man now and she wasn't willing to wait on him. He had been disappointed, she was his first crush, but in retrospect, it couldn't have worked out better. It wasn't love and if he had made the mistake of staying, he would have been stuck in an unhappy marriage, although it seemed as if Lana may have been willing to free him. "Why didn't it work out?" he asked.

"Alexander Luthor may be the wealthiest merchant in Boston, but he's no lover once he's got you, and I don't think he came into his wealth or keeps it by honest means. I couldn't stay married to such a corrupt individual."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said genuinely.

"Don't you sometimes wonder what would have happened if we'd gotten together?"

He shook his head. "Lana, that was a long time."

"Not so long ago. We were so in love. Do you know we never even kissed?"

"Of course not. Any decent person waits until they're engaged first and we never got to that point. And we just thought it was love," The crimson-stained cheeks he now had resulted from the fact that he hadn't been a decent person where Lois was concerned and he was almost glad of that fact.

Lois had gotten her drink and was watching the deep conversation Clark was in with the woman. She must have been an old flame, which explained why she had wanted to interrogate her about her social background. Outwardly, she smirked, but inwardly, she couldn't help the cold, irrational fear she had at this meeting. She had encouraged him to meet other women. Why should she care who he spoke with? She refused to answer that question even to herself. She wished she could hear their conversation. A jolt went through her when she made out the words love on Clark's lips and she could see that Lana was looking all doe-eyed. An even bigger jolt occurred when Lana stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Clark on the cheek.

Lois exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath as she watched. She shouldn't care she tried to rationalize to herself, but she knew she did. She more than liked Clark, but she refused to get any closer to him, especially now. People were watching the exchange, knowing that Clark had come with her and had now been kissed by another woman. It was humiliating. She took what was left of her pride and dignity and stormed out of the house.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Clark started to go after Lois, but Lana grabbed him by the wrist. It took great restraint on his part to keep from angrily jerking it away. He firmly eased out of her grasp instead.

"Didn't you feel anything?" Lana asked.

"Yes, disgust. I plainly told you I didn't love you and a person shouldn't kiss before they're engaged and you did it anyway, hurting the woman I do love."

She looked away and gave a short, angry sigh before turning back and looking at him sweetly and pleadingly again, "I received a huge sum of money from the divorce. We can have a wonderful life together and never have to worry about money. Lois is just the daughter of a soldier. She can't bring anything to the marriage."

"I don't care whose daughter she is and I don't care about money. There was a time when you didn't either. I see the marriage has changed you. I feel sorry for you. I really do. One thing that hasn't changed about you is you're always looking for something or someone that will make you happy. If we were together again, you would just want something more. If you expect a human being or material things to be the sole reason for your happiness, then not only do you not know what love is, but that happiness will not last because people, whether they mean to or not, will let you down sooner or later and material things fade."

"But Clark—"

"I have to go find Lois," he started to walk away, but then he looked back briefly, "And I'll tell you something else. If you have hurt my chances with her tonight, I don't believe I could ever find a way to overlook that, Miss Lang. We are truly over and have been for years. I do hope you find whatever it is you're looking for, but it won't be with me," and he hurried out the door.

Lana was momentarily shocked and considered what he had told her about herself. He could be right, but then she brushed it off. If Clark didn't want her, someone else would. She would show him that she could be happy.

Lois was a good way down the road, but he quickly caught up to her.

"You can't walk home."

"Watch me."

"At least borrow a horse or let me be the one to walk home."

"You'll need that carriage for your young lady friend."

"Lois, let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Clark. She's a nice-looking young woman. I don't mind if you pick up where you left off."

"I don't—"

"And I said you ought to meet another woman, instead of wasting your time courting me. I meant it. So go back. Let her kiss your other—"

He had pulled her around to face him and kissed her square on the mouth. When he pulled away he said, "How about I kiss you instead?"

"So I guess you're not done with our courting arrangement yet?" she asked, seemingly indifferent to the answer.

"Not by a long shot. She's the one that kissed me. I told her I didn't love her."

"I still want to go home," she told him.

"Believe me, so do I," he said, suddenly finding himself tired from the evening's events.

They walked back and Lois was glad it was dark because she couldn't hide her smile.

As he helped her into the carriage, a thought suddenly came to her. "Was she the one Shelby didn't like?"

"Yes," he answered.

"I always knew you had an intelligent dog."

Clark hid a smile. She had never said anything of the sort, but she had hurled a lot of remarks to the contrary as Shelby stuck to her like glue whenever she was at the Kent farm and whined when she left. He couldn't help but agree though. Shelby was an intelligent dog.

"Hello, Mother," Clark said, greeting her with a kiss. "Do you have the disguise ready yet?"

She gave him a wide smile in answer and brought the carefully folded and waiting costume out of her cedar chest.

He looked at the costume closely. It was a white woolen garb with matching woolen boots. An S like figure had been stitched on the front of it with golden thread, but perhaps its crowning glory or crowning embarrassment was the cape. It was white muslin cloth with feathers carefully sewn on all over the outside.

"That symbol seems familiar somehow," he commented.

She went back to the cedar chest and removed a baby blanket with the symbol on it. "It was on the blanket we found you with."

He ran his fingers across the symbol on the blanket. "Do you think it means anything important?"

"It must be a crest of sorts," Martha replied. "You may have belonged to a noble family. All we really know is we found you in that hole in that strange contraption."

"Do you ever wonder if maybe I'm not even from this earth? Benjamin Franklin once told me—"

"You told Benjamin Franklin your secret?"

"Of course not, but he does believe in cosmic pluralism."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"That God may have created other worlds than just this one with other beings. I could be one of those beings. Maybe that's why I have all these strange gifts. What other explanation could there be?"

"I don't know. I guess it is a possibility, but I don't know how it could ever be proven."

He shrugged. "I guess it won't be. I do know I've been all over the world and never seen anybody quite like me or anything quite like the contraption you found me in. It would be nice to know my origins, but I can live just as well without knowing."

"That's good," she said, hugging him, "because I'm afraid that's the way it will have to be."

"I better get this thing on," he said with a resigned sigh.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"It's not that. It's just…unusual."

"It's supposed to be, honey. How else are you going to keep people from suspecting that you're a normal person with a normal life?"

"The wool is so thick. Maybe it should have been made with something thinner."

"Like silk? Well, I suppose—"

"No, no. Wool is fine."

"I just thought since we have plenty of wool on hand and you won't get hot—"

"It's fine. Really. But the… did you have to put feathers on the cape?"

"If people see you in the air, it will give the illusion of wings and people will likely think you're an—"

"An angel. I understand now. I suppose it is wise; they couldn't burn or hang me, but I wouldn't want to be accused of witchcraft all the same."

He quickly changed into the costume in his old bedroom, now the guest bedroom, but he came out to face his mother very slowly.

"You look handsome," she remarked.

He looked down at himself, "I don't feel handsome. I feel ridiculous."

"You only look ridiculous if you feel ridiculous."

He wasn't sure he agreed with that philosophy.

"Show your father your disguise," she said. "He's outside mucking the shed."

He wasn't sure he wanted to, but he figured his father would end up seeing it sooner or later anyway. He let out a heavy sigh and went to show his father his costume.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Perry watched Lois closely. She was sluggish as she went about her work and acted as if she wasn't giving it a whole lot of attention. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Clark. "She doesn't seem to be herself."

"She's worried about her father. He's part of the troop that is going to Canada under Major Benedict Arnold."

"Hasn't he been in conflict already? Didn't he fight at Bunker Hill?"

"He has, but she didn't know about the conflict until after it was over and things have been at a stalemate, so she hasn't had to worry much. The British won't do anything until they get more reinforcements, but now that war has been officially declared by King George, they will get reinforcement and it will get worse before it gets better. The troop going to Canada is sure to see battle as soon as they get there as the whole point is to drive the British military out of Quebec. Well, that and hopefully enlist the help of the French Canadians."

"Why don't you and Lois go to Quebec with them," Perry suggested.

"We couldn't do that, sir. We just got back from a long assignment 3 months ago, and after all, you did take me on because you and Lois were having trouble running the press shop by yourselves."

He waved his hand, "With most of Boston evacuated other than the British and the loyalists, business has slowed to a crawl as you well know. I'll be alright. If anything changes here, I can handle writing about it and I'll have Alice to help me. The readers will be interested in hearing a first hand account of what happens in Quebec whether they're loyalists or patriots. It'll be good for the paper. I've always wanted to have reporters to handle the globe. This is about as close as I can get. It's not going to be like Philadelphia though. I don't know anyone in Canada you can stay with. You'll have to camp outdoors."

"We'll be fine and I'm sure Lois will appreciate it, Mr. White."

"Lois," he said, calling her over. "I want you and Kent to cover the battle that's going to take place in Quebec."

"Thank you," Lois said, throwing her arms around Perry.

"It's work, Lane, not a vacation," he reminded her.

She smiled, knowing that it wasn't out of nowhere that he had assigned them this story. "I know, but thank you all the same." She looked at Clark. "I'm going home to get a few things and I'll meet you back here."

"I'll be ready," he affirmed.

Lois ran into the house, startling Lucy. She watched as Lois grabbed some food from the kitchen.

"Where are you going this time?" Lucy asked.

Lois paused, "I'll probably be gone another couple of months."

Lucy put her hands on her hips, "I didn't ask how long you're going to be gone I asked where you were going."

"I'm going somewhere where I can help the war effort."

"Why are you being so vague? I don't even know why the Whites keep you on. You can't cook, although I suppose your food would make a great weapon to use against the British army. Is that what it is, have you been called to cook for the enemy?"

"Ha, ha. I've told you before, Mrs. White likes to do her own cooking. I just help with the housework."

"But you leave for such long periods of time lately, I—"

"At their request," she put in.

"I know, but sometimes I wonder if…"

"What?" Lois asked, turning to look at her.

"Never mind that would be ludicrous."

Lois looked back at Lucy before she left, who was still watching her suspiciously. Lois wanted to be able to confide in her, but if word ever got back to her father, that would be the end of her career.

She met with Clark and they took off to catch up with the soldier. On their way to the Neck, they passed by Old South. With things so hectic, they hadn't been in Boston on a Sunday for a while. They had spent Sundays either with her father or with the Kents. The British had turned the meeting house into a school. You could see the British soldiers laughing and riding their horses inside the gutted building.

"How can they?" she said under her breath, her voice quivering with detestation. "How dare they desecrate the house of God? If they have no respect for us, don't they at least have respect for their Maker?"

"It's war, Lois," Clark said softly. "Ugly things happen during wartime and it's only a building."

"Isn't there anything sacred though?"

"We turned it into a place for politics, instead of keeping it exclusively for worship. I'm sure they wouldn't have desecrated if not for that."

She dropped the subject, but she couldn't help but watch the building with blurry eyes until it was out of sight.

They caught up with the soldiers and received permission to follow.

Lois' father spotted her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not happy to see her.

"Aren't families allowed to follow?" she replied.

"Yes, but it's dangerous." He pointed a finger at Clark. "What's he doing here?"

"He's covering the story for Mr. White. I begged Mr. White to let me go as long as Clark was going so I could see you."

He raised an eyebrow critically. He had a hard time picturing his daughter begging for anything. "Fine, but when the battle actually starts, I don't want you anywhere in the vicinity."

Lois agreed, but Clark saw the crossed fingers behind her back.

They stayed with the other family members who were following the troops. One of the women's duties was to do the cooking. They got Lois to help their first day of encampment, but they never made that mistake again. They had her help with the dishes instead, much like her arrangement at home.

On the second day, as they waited for the meal to get done, Lois and Clark were off by themselves talking and resting against a boulder.

"There's something I don't like about Benedict Arnold," Lois told him in hushed tones, as she watched the thin man with the beak-like nose talking to the troops in the distance. "I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"But he's a patriot. I thought you liked patriots," he teased.

"I think he's in the war for his own gain and glory, not for any noble cause, but I suppose that's my own opinion. After all, he did capture Fort Ticonderoga. How can you fault him for that?"

"I agree with your distrust," Clark said seriously. "He makes me uneasy too."

The troops had been on the trek for a couple weeks now and had almost made it through the wilderness of Maine. They were weary and getting wearier.

One of the soldiers had decided to clean his musket. He wasn't half paying attention to what he was doing and a shot resounded. The musket ball was heading straight for Samuel Lane.

Before Lois even had time to be afraid for her father, she saw a blur of white, a tiny flash of gold in the center of the blur's chest, and feathers when the blur leapt into the air. As he flew away, she managed to catch a quick glimpse of the rescuer's face.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Lois rushed over to her father. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered gruffly, somewhat unnerved by the events. It wasn't everyday you were almost shot at and rescued by an angel-like figure.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go back," she argued. "I'm sure Mr. Arnold—"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine, thanks to whatever that was."

The soldiers had started surrounding her father, asking questions. She slipped through the throng, looking for Clark.

Clark came out from behind the bushes, trying his best to look puzzled by the uproar.

"Where have you been?" Lois demanded.

"I—I was in the bushes."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Well, while you were in the bushes, my father was almost killed, but then…there…I saw—"

"What did you see?" Clark asked nervously, swallowing hard.

"I think God Himself saved him."

Clark wasn't sure if he was out of the woods yet. "How do you mean?"

"Well, the figure was in white and gold and wool. You know like Lamb of God and I saw an S. Maybe it stood for Son of God. He pushed my father out of harms way and then took to the skies."

Clark vehemently shook his head, "I don't think so, Lois. That's not quite the way Jesus works. Trust me that was not God."

"Well, maybe he wasn't Jesus," she conceded, "but I know he was no less than a guardian angel and I did see feathers. I suppose he was only representing his Master with the wool and the S. There's no other way to explain it."

He smiled, "I guess I'll accept that."

"It was an odd thing though."

"What?"

"He was very high in the air when I finally caught a glimpse of his face. I couldn't really make out much, other than to tell that he must be handsome, but from what I could see, he almost looked…embarrassed."

Clark looked away before a blush started creeping up his face and betrayed him. He had to get over the ridiculous costume.

---

They had finally made it to Quebec. A lot of people had died along the way. There were only 600 men left and they were all very tired and hungry as food supplies had dwindled although Clark helped as much as he could by finding fruit and meat and having the others believe it was a coincidence. However, Arnold didn't want to wait when he got there. He started gathering boats to cross the St. Lawrence. On the night they were supposed to cross, a storm came up.

"Thank God," Lois said, watching the choppy waters. "I know we have to be fast, but those men need a little rest."

He put an arm around her. "Your father is a strong man. He survived a long trek. He'll survive the battle." He sighed to himself. How many wouldn't? He would rescue those that he could, but even he couldn't catch all of the musket balls that would fly. If it was anything but war, he could save so many lives.

3 days later they were able to cross. Arnold sent messengers to Quebec City asking them to surrender, but they refused and considering the Americans were outnumbered, it was no wonder, not to mention that each of the men had only 5 cartridges, minus the bullet that had been accidentally fired. Even as daring as Arnold could sometimes be, he realized the chances of them taking the city were slim with so few men and ammunition. He decided to do a blockade on the west side of the city instead. They were not there long, however, before they heard a rumor that the British were planning an attack with 800 men. It was decided that they couldn't take the risk and Arnold moved them 20 miles up the river to a place called Pointe-aux-Trembles.

---

"It's cold," Lois said, her teeth chattering. "I knew it would be," she continued, pointing to her woolen garments, "but blast it all, if it isn't cold."

A few of the men and a couple of the women heard her swearing; some looked at her in admiration, some were shocked by her language, and some murmured in agreement.

Clark noticed. It was cold for them. He had to do something. For Lois, he took off his jacket and put it on her.

"Clark, no. Then you'll be cold," she said, taking it back off.

He put it back on her. "I don't get cold very easily. I'll be right back." He took off before she could put up any further protest.

As he was flying, he spotted Richard Montgomery, an American commander. He could tell that he was heading in the direction of Pointes-aux-Trembles and would no doubt give them aide. He helped Montgomery take clothing and provisions from the British using his super speed and although he didn't help with that part of it, Montgomery also got ammunition and artillery on his own. One of the men in Montgomery's troop claimed he saw an angel helping them and was mocked and derided, but everyone knew they had more than they had seized. He flew back, trying to stop the guilt. He wasn't helping kill people; he was helping them survive, but he had helped to take what didn't belong to him and he couldn't help but feel bad about it.

She gave him back his jacket when he returned. "I'm warm now," she insisted as she moved her hands back and forth in front of the fire.

"Help is on the way," he assured her.

Richard Montgomery arrived and it wasn't but a few days later that they had Quebec City under siege.

Lois was called to see Montgomery.

"I've heard good things about you from the men. You can help me out," Montgomery told her.

"And how can I do that?" she asked.

"I need someone who is non-threatening to deliver this letter to Carleton."

She took the white paper into her hands. "This is to demand his surrender?" she asked.

He smiled, "I also need someone who is sharp. Yes."

"I'll do it," she agreed.

She went to Clark and told him the news. He walked with her as far as he could. "Be careful. Don't say anything that will make him mad and get you killed."

"Who me?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes with false innocence.

"Yes, you," he answered.

She smiled and kissed him lightly, "I'll be careful. I'm delivering a letter. What could possibly happen?"

It wasn't that he didn't believe she would try to be careful, but he kept an ear out for her anyway. If anyone could find trouble by simply delivering a letter, it was her.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Lois watched as Carleton read the letter. His eyes flickered back and forth and he was completely silent.

Then looked up at her leeringly and crumpled the letter in his hand. He walked over to the fireplace and with great ceremony, threw it into the fire. He watched the white letter turn black with satisfaction.

"You could have just said no," she remarked sarcastically.

"That wouldn't be half as fun, now would it? I appreciate the beautiful messenger they sent, but I don't appreciate the letter."

"You would rather watch people in Quebec perish?"

"No, but you are the ones who insist on attacking us. Why should we surrender like cowards?"

"Because you are cowards, refusing to join—"

He pulled out his pistol, "You have a very lovely mouth, but such dim-witted things come from it. Someone ought to shoot it for you."

Lois took a step back. She had tried to restrain herself, but she hadn't counted on a burned letter and words had come forth from her before she had time to think about what she was saying. It looked like she was going to have to make a run for it, but the gun was gone before he could make good on his threat. Items were scattered all over the room from the rushing wind that had swept through. She looked toward the window and saw the white speck in the distance. The guardian angel had struck again.

"It appears God is on our side, doesn't it?" Lois asked.

Carleton had been stunned speechless. He made a weak attempt to answer, but nothing came out. She smiled with the same satisfaction he had felt at the burning letter and left the room.

She caught up with Clark.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Okay."

He raised an eyebrow critically, "Okay?"

"Well, there was a little hitch, but it worked out well in the end."

"What kind of hitch?"

She realized that we wasn't about to drop the subject, "I said some stupid things and he pulled a gun on me."

"Lois—"

"It worked out fine. The same angel that rescued my father, rescued me. At least, I think it was the same angel."

"Just because you have an angel looking out for you does not mean that you can put yourself in more life and death situations. Have you ever heard the expression about not tempting Providence? One day you might do something you shouldn't have and there won't be an angel around to rescue you."

"Thank you for the lecture, but I already knew that."

He shook his head as he watched her getting ahead of him. She said that, but even if she didn't realize she would, she would probably start taking more chances than ever. He certainly hoped not, but he might have to become Lois Lane's personal angel.

10 days later Montgomery tried again with a different person, but met with the same results.

They fired on the city, but it did little damage because it wasn't the right kind of artillery and they couldn't dig into the frozen ground to make entrenchments. A Frenchman named Christophe Pélissier came to their rescue by supplying them with cannonballs and other items for the siege. They were waiting for a storm to make an attack; one started on the 10th of December, but then died down, so they had to wait.

December 30th rolled around and a good snowstorm hit. Montgomery and Arnold split up to attack opposite ends of the city. On their way there, it changed over into a good, solid blizzard.

Lois knew she had lost Clark somewhere in the blizzard. She felt a pair of hands around her waist and suddenly found herself back at camp before any firing took place. She had a feeling it was the angel even though she hadn't seen him and she figured there was no use fighting it, especially in this blizzard, so she anxiously waited for the news.

Clark was somewhat successful during the battle. The blizzard helped to screen him, but with all the firing going on, he couldn't catch everything and didn't.

When it was done, a lot of men had been killed despite those that he had saved, and most of the casualties were on the American side, and included Montgomery. Lois' father was one of the ones that made it through. The battle had been a miserable failure for the Americans, but the siege continued.

Following the battle, Lois told Clark, "We've been gone almost 4 months and the battle is over. I don't think the siege is going to last much longer. We have enough material for the paper and we can always interview my father when he gets back."

"So you're not still worried about him?"

"A little, but with the angel that seems to be watching over us, maybe I worry too much and I don't think they'll be attacking anymore."

"You're probably right, but just because there's an angel, it doesn't mean that something couldn't still happen to him."

"I know. There's no guarantee for a tomorrow for any of us. My father is a tough old bird though. If anyone makes it through the war, he will. I know that now."

"I think it's wonderful that you worry about him the way you do. He's lucky to have a daughter like you."

"I know he wishes he had a son instead, someone who could and would actually fight for the cause."

He took her hand. "You are fighting for the cause and if he wishes he had anyone but you, he's an absolute fool. I know though that he loves you dearly, how could he not?"

He made her feel so warm and comfortable being herself, and he was so sincere when he was complimenting her. She smiled, but then realized that this was dangerous territory, "Stop."

"Stop what?" he asked in confusion.

_Making me love you_, she wanted to say and almost did. "Just stop."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

"Long time, no see," Lucy said, as she swept the ash out of the bake oven with a wet broom. "How was everything? Is Father okay?"

"He's fine, but he's not back yet. He's still in the middle of a siege, but the battle's over, so you can relax. Smallpox is going through the troops, but as he's already had that, he's got nothing to worry about there either."

"Test the oven for me," Lucy said.

Lois went over to the oven and thrust her arm in, taking care not to touch the actual brick.

"I love him," Lois said with the same tone one used if they told somebody they had caught the chickenpox.

"Who Father? I would imagine so."

Lois took her arm back out and rubbed the hair on her arm to see if it was singed, and it wasn't, "Go ahead."

Lucy tossed the bread in and put the door on the oven.

"I was actually talking about Clark," Lois said.

Lucy snorted.

"What?" Lois said, mildly annoyed that Lucy had snorted at her deep-felt confession.

"What else is new?"

Lois looked at her surprised.

"It was obvious, Lois. Apparently to everyone, but you," she said.

"What do I do?"

"It's not a disease. You don't have to seek a cure, especially when the man is crazy about you. I guess marriage is something of a cure, however. Why don't you marry him?"

"I am not getting married," Lois insisted adamantly.

"Well, then don't, but I assure you there's not any other cure unless you fall deeper in love with someone else."

"I don't think that's possible."

"No, probably not. That's why you need to get mar-ried," Lucy said, dragging out the word slowly as if telling Lois a foreign word.

"You're no help at all."

"I suppose you could jump into the snow with nothing on but your shift. That's supposed to work. I don't know how much it quenches love, but it helps with other desires," Lucy said with a grin.

Lois picked up a handful of flour and threw it at her, "Thanks for nothing."

Lucy threw flour back. "Are you going to tell the man in question that you love him?"

"And have him use it against me? I don't think so," she said, arming herself with flour in each hand.

Lucy armed her own self, "He's hardly the type unless by using it against you, you mean getting you to marry him."

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Lois, you are one strange woman," she said, shaking her head.

Pretty soon they were engaged in an all-out flour war.

---

Boston was still under siege. There had been some action while they were away. Henry Knox, formerly a bookseller in Boston and a seemingly unlikely military leader, had lead a difficult maneuver of moving 16 tons of heavy artillery across a frozen river. Almost as soon as Clark and Lois got back in early February, a British raiding party crossed the ice and burned several farmhouses in Dorchester. Not much else had happened in terms of attempting to bring things to a close on either side, but that couldn't last forever.

Clark and Lois read over their finished article regarding the battle of Quebec with approval.

"You know one thing we left out," Clark said, "is the angel. He was pretty involved in everything, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but who'd believe it?"

"Still it's not everyday you see an angel," he said with a smile.

Lois' eyes widened, "How did we start seeing angels, and it was just one, multiple times and everyone that looked could see it. Isn't that strange?"

"Is it?" Clark said nervously, knowing he had brought this on himself. "The bible is chocked full of angels, sometimes the same ones. You wouldn't be the first to say they've seen angels or the last I'm sure. It's rather common when you think about it and sometimes we're even unaware we've seen them. Who knows how many different times we've seen angels."

"He was no angel. I'm suddenly so sure of it. I don't know what seeing an angel is like, but I think there's no debate when you do, unless it is supposed to be an unaware situation. And if he wasn't an angel, what in the world is he?"

Clark swallowed hard. If anyone could uncover the truth, it was her.

"When I find out then we'll have a story and I will find out."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

"How does one bring a pseudo angel out of hiding?" Lois asked Clark.

"I don't know. How do you even know he'll show up in Boston?"

"I just have a good feeling. What if I throw myself off of a building? Do you think that will bring him flying to my rescue?"

"Lois—"

"I was jesting, but I wonder what will bring him out of hiding?" the last part was more to herself and she took off for home pondering that question.

Lois was leaning against the tree in the backyard in the lengthening shadows that evening, still pondering, when she heard the voice. It was warm and comforting like a familiar friend, but too deep to be too familiar, "Miss Lane?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking for the face that went with the voice. It was coming from behind the tree.

"Please, don't try to discover my identity."

"Why can't I see your face?" Lois asked. "Is it too glorious to behold or some slop like that? I already know you're not an angel."

"I'm just asking you to trust me."

"Why? I don't know you and clearly you don't trust me at all."

"It's not that. It's the general populace that will have a problem with who I am. I need for them to believe that I'm an angel. Otherwise that leaves little to think but witchcraft."

"And is it witchcraft?"

"What do you believe?"

"I believe that anyone who does such good deeds couldn't have power that comes from the devil."

"Thank you," he said. He knew she would understand. When it came right down to it, she had faith in humanity, in him. She wasn't as cynical as she liked people to believe. He wanted to tell her who he was, but rumor was starting to spread about the angel and other people were starting to try and find him, some with bad intentions; he was afraid that it would put her in jeopardy. Maybe when the excitement died down. "And to be honest with you, I don't know where they came from."

"Well, when you find out, will you tell me?"

"You'll be the first to know. You should write my story. I trust you to be objective and let people know that there's nothing to fear from me, and for now it should be a story about an angel. I don't think people are ready for anything else, at least not yet."

She agreed. "Can I ask you one more thing? Are you on the colonies' side or England's side?"

"I am on humanity's side," he answered before flying away.

---

"I like it," Perry said, after reading the article, "but I'm not sure we should print it."

"Why because people won't believe it?" Lois asked.

"Exactly."

"He has shown up in Boston now and rescued people. Those people will believe it and he's bound to make more appearances. Clark has seen him, haven't you, Clark?" He started to nod, but Lois didn't wait for his agreement. "We have competition. Do you want another paper to get the story first?"

"We'll print it," Perry said. "Go get Jimmy and we'll have him make an image of this so called angel."

Clark went and got him, and they sat down with Jimmy and began to describe him.

"He was like a Greek god," Lois said with admiration in her voice.

"What does a Greek god look like?" Jimmy asked.

"He was muscular and he had coal-black hair. His eyes were a bright, vivid blue like…like the—"

"That's fine, Miss Lane," Jimmy said. "I don't need the colors as much as the physical descriptions."

"Right. His lips were—"

"Wait a minute," Clark said. "You haven't gotten a good look at his face."

"Better than you," she argued back. "And his cheek bones—"

"You sound like you have a crush on him," Clark accused.

"You can't have a crush on an angel," she stated simply.

Clark gave her an annoyed look. She knew he wasn't an angel for a fact now. This was crazy, he reasoned to himself. He couldn't be jealous of himself. And yet, he was.

---

General Howe issued a decree to take all of the wool and linen in Boston. He was trying to take anything that would help the colonies. A loyalist, Crean Brush, was authorized to receive these goods, for which he gave certificates that were essentially worthless. Lois buried most of what they had in the backyard, but left a little out, so it wouldn't look too suspicious.

However, the British were finally ready to leave Boston. They were delayed a week because the wind hadn't been cooperating and the Americans used this time to capture 3 British supply ships and take them to colonial ports. The soldiers weren't the only ones leaving, the loyalists were too and they went unhindered, as the soldiers had orders to burn Boston if there were any disturbances.

Clark and Lois watched with a lot of other people as the large fleet sailed off in the March wind. A sense of relief settled over Boston. It truly belonged to the colonists again.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Lois was walking home from work and took her usual shortcut through an alley. She felt a heavy thunk on her head and it suddenly became very dark.

When she woke up, she found herself in a gloomy root cellar. There were shelves and shelves of preserves, dried vegetables, and herbs. She struggled against the ropes that held her captive, but whoever had tied her up knew what they were doing. She was gagged as well.

"I see we're awake," came a silken voice that was nonetheless unpleasant to hear because of the cruelty that lay behind it. "I think we're going to have a nice visit, Mr. Crabtree."

Reaching from behind he pulled the gag from her mouth, but made sure she felt the cold muzzle of a gun on her neck, so that she was aware it would be useless to scream.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said sharply, "but clearly you are mistaken. I am neither a man nor a Crabtree."

He moved around so that she could see him. He wore silk and velvet and carried an ornate cane of cherry wood with an intricate golden handle in one hand and an expensive ivory-handled pistol in the other. He had a fancy plumed hat on his head with no hair underneath it.

"Alexander Luthor," she said bitterly. She had never met the man personally, but you didn't live in Boston without knowing who he was. "I thought we weeded out all of the enemies from the city, clearly I was wrong."

"Louis Crabtree," he said cordially. He paused momentarily before continuing, "You see I know your secret, Miss Lane, and to be perfectly honest, it would not be hard for me to make it public and have the necessary proof to back it up. I'm sure my word would be enough, but it never hurts to be thorough. I have to admit, it is such an ordinary name and so close to Lois that most wouldn't expect you to be so daft, but if you had picked a more unique name say The Concerned Colonist, a lot more people would be dying to know your true identity, would they not?"

"You kidnapped me because I write under the name of a man?"

He snorted, "Hardly. If you want to impersonate a man, who am I to stop you?"

"Why did you kidnap me then?"

"I am getting to it. Have patience," he said with mocking calmness. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Me? Do you a favor after this? You really must be a lunatic."

He ignored her refusal, "I know you have talked with this demon masquerading as an angel. I want you to find out more. If you can come to me with the answer of his origins, Louis Crabtree will have another brilliant story and I will have the answer I seek. Everyone wins."

"And if I don't? To be perfectly honest with you, I don't care if you expose me. It may end my career and reputation, but anything is better than selling my soul to the devil and I will not betray a good man who has not only saved my life, but the lives of many others."

"You are a fiery woman, aren't you? I can see why you're not happy with society's place for you. I am still going to release you, but if I don't have the answer to his true origins within 6 months, I'm afraid that you will find yourself short on family members," he smiled when he saw her face, knowing he had struck a nerve. "I'll give you a little time to mull it over. I find that this is a great place for thinking. I will have someone come release you at the proper time," he said as he put her gag back on. "It will be useless to try and expose this little meeting of ours. You would be surprised at how far-reaching my power is."

He was true to his word. She didn't have to wait more than an hour. Someone came to release her, armed of course, in case she tried anything. She could tell she was somewhere outside of Boston when she came above ground again, but wasn't quite sure where. It was almost pitch-black with the clouded night sky. She had no idea how long she had been out for.

Before she had even figured out which direction she should go, she found herself airborne. The pretend angel carried her in such a way that she could not see his face, although as dark as it was, she doubted she could have seen it anyway.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I can pick out your heartbeat."

"You can recognize people solely by their heartbeat? Are you sure you're not an angel?"

He was too embarrassed to tell her that it was only her heartbeat he could recognize and the last thing he wanted to do was fuel her attraction to him, or rather him in the costume.

"How did you know I was missing?"

He had to run an errand for the Whites and he had stopped by her house where Lucy had informed him that Lois hadn't come home yet. He couldn't tell her that either. "Just a little bit of luck."

He set her down in front of her house. "Good night," he said before flying away.

"Good night," she answered softly and bit her lip in worry. She didn't know what she was going to do yet.

Clark hurried around the corner as she started to go in, "Lois!"

"Clark?" she said, turning back around, surprised to see him.

"What happened? I came by here earlier and you weren't here."

"I was kidnapped."

"By who?"

She almost told him, but then she stopped herself. Her family had already been dragged into this mess. The last thing she wanted was to drag him into it too. "I'm not sure. I'm just glad I got away."

He seemed to accept her answer. "At least we'll be leaving Boston the day after tomorrow. It will give you a chance to recover from your ordeal."

She attempted a reassuring smile, but she knew it wasn't reaching her eyes and that Clark knew her too well to be fooled by it. "I really am fine, but a change of scenery would be helpful. Although lately it seems that Boston has become the change of scenery, as much as we are away."

He smiled back at her, but there was worry present in his own eyes. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The Declaration of Independence was supposed to have been signed on July 2. It was a greatly publicized prediction by John Adams, but it wasn't until July 4th that the text was approved and sent to a printer.

A majority of delegates signed on the 4th, although not everyone was there. Clark and Lois watched the historic event through the window, the usual spot they hid when they didn't want to be spotted. It had worked well so far. Clark always ducked down with Lois if they were in danger of being spotted. They made a special note that the biggest and first signature was made by John Hancock. He chuckled when he had finished signing his name and remarked, "So the king will not have to put on his spectacles." They took care to write down his humorous quote as well.

That warm summer night Clark and Lois were seated on Mrs. Shaw's porch gazing at what stars they could see from their position and talking.

"I agree with John Adams," Clark said. "It went too far to call the king a tyrant, but it is beautifully written." He looked at the paper and read the quote that he had written down. 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness.' It's hardly revolutionary in thought, as Jefferson himself knows, but it is not a faithfully practiced ideal."

"It is sad, but true," she responded, but not with her usual passion. "Maybe our country will be different in time, or maybe we seek perfection from a world where it can't be had, but nonetheless, the truth has to be spoken."

"Lois, I know you are worried about something," he said, reaching over and taking her hand. "And I wish you would tell me what it is."

"I'm not worried. Just thinking. What do you know about Alexander Luthor?"

"Why? Is he the one that kidnapped you?" Clark demanded.

"I didn't say that. I was simply thinking of doing a story on him."

"I know that he's a man not to be trifled with. You should stay as far away from him as possible and forget the story."

"Why?" she asked curiously. "Because he divorced your sweetheart?"

"Not unless you were married to him at one time. Miss Lang did give me reason to believe that he was not to be trusted, but I have heard it from other sources too."

She sighed. She wasn't really seeking a fight. She was just in a bad mood because she knew what she had to do. "So have I. Do you not think that's reason enough to continue with the story? If one could expose his crimes, wouldn't that be a benefit to the city?"

"It would, but it wouldn't be an easy task."

She went back to gazing speculatively at the stars.

"But you're going to anyway, aren't you?" Clark asked without needing an answer. "Will you at least let me help you with whatever it is you're going to do? We make rather good partners you know."

She smiled at that comment and then looked at him carefully. She could certainly use some backup with the plan that she was hatching. If he wasn't any wiser to the reasons behind it perhaps she could keep him out of harm's way. "Do you promise to do just as I tell you?"

He laughed and brought her hand to his lips, "Always or at least within reason."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

They walked casually onto the docks like they went there everyday, trying to blend in, but they kept their eyes carefully trained on Alexander Luthor's shipping building.

Luthor came out. He gave a satisfied smile to a man that clearly worked for him before climbing into his carriage and leaving.

This worker wasn't the kind of man one hired for his brains. His towering, heavy frame meant that there was likely something in there that his boss didn't want people to see and that Luthor had other uses for him besides working in an office. The man punched his fist into his other hand with a smile of his own before locking the building.

They saw their chance and quickly walked to the structure as soon as he was out of sight. Lois looked in through the window, while Clark used his powers to open the door.

"How did you do that?" she asked in astonishment when she saw him open the door. "He locked it."

Clark shrugged. "He must have turned the key the wrong way."

They hurriedly slipped in through the door before they were spotted. It was fortunate that most people seemed to be focused on their own tasks and minding their own business.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Clark asked as he quickly scanned through the papers on the desk for incriminating evidence.

"I'm not sure. Something. Anything," she answered.

"Can I ask you something else? Why do you really have this sudden vengeance to bring him to justice?"

She sighed. "A lot of reasons I suppose, but one in particular is that he is eager to find out more about the angel with no good intent I assure you."

"Are you going to tell me the other reasons?"

"No, I just wanted you to know that I do have a very good reason. This isn't as reckless as it seems."

"I didn't say you didn't have one and I know he is the one that kidnapped you. It's pretty clear. I don't see why you won't take him to court."

"My word against his is hardly enough to bring him to justice."

He reluctantly agreed with her. A poor woman up against a man as wealthy as Alexander Luthor was not enough by a long shot. He would have to be prosecuted for other crimes.

"Look, he's been selling supplies to both sides," Lois said as she studied the account book. "That's interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"Interesting, but not really a crime. I'm sure there are plenty of other merchants who look only at the color of the money, not the uniforms."

She sighed, "I'm sure you're right. Still it might be enough to tar and feather him the way feelings are running right now."

Clark used his x-ray vision and saw a secret drawer in the desk. He slid his hand along the underside of the mahogany desk and found a button. He pushed it and sent the drawer shooting out.

Lois walked over. "How did you find that?" she exclaimed as she lifted the papers. "I'm glad I brought you along after all."

"Just some good fortune I suppose."

She wasn't really paying attention to his answer as she read over the papers. "I think we have something. He has spies, not that it is a real shocker."

"Where?" he asked, as he looked over her shoulder.

"The better question would be where doesn't he have spies? He's spying for information on both sides, not to mention he has judges and other important officials working for him. No wonder he feels so safe from the law. That combined with his money makes him practically unstoppable."

"Hold it right there," said the beefy man from earlier.

Clark knew the man wasn't going to let them go with a polite goodbye. As luck would have it, they were right next to the window. He swiftly opened it, "Get help."

"I'm not leaving you," she replied stubbornly.

"You have to. It's our only chance," he said, pushing her gently but firmly through the window opening. She landed on the ground with a thud. She heard the man charging in that direction and she broke off into a run. Her heart was beating wildly, not only from the run but from worry about Clark.

It didn't take her long to find an officer. "You have to help us," she cried, taking him by the hand and dragging him toward the shipping building. "We found incriminating evidence and now he wants to murder us."

Clark was still dodging the knife slashes that the man was including with his punches when they entered. The officer immediately came to the rescue, pulling out his gun. The man knew he was no match against a firearm and threw his knife down and put his hands up in surrender.

"Here are the papers that prove Mr. Luthor is involved not only in espionage and treason, but other corrupt and unholy practices," Lois said, taking them off the desk and giving them to the officer.

The officer looked at the papers. "You do indeed have something."

The man tried to make a break for the door, but the officer tackled him and tied him up.

"What is going on here?" Luthor said his voice laden with disgust and surprise.

"Just the man I want to see," said the officer. "Now are you going to make this difficult or are you going to come with me quietly?"

Luthor scoffed, "I have nothing to fear. I am the wealthiest man in Boston."

"Well, you are about to become the wealthiest prisoner," the officer replied with contempt. "Come with me."

"Gladly. I will get this mess and these false accusations straightened out. You can be sure of that."

He shot Lois a murderous look as they departed.

She hugged Clark tight as soon as the other men left, happy to see that he was still in one piece. "You are so stupid and…"

"And?" he asked.

"Brave. You are a fool, but you are also a real hero," she said with an admiring smile.

"More real than the angel?" he asked with a teasing smile. He wasn't expecting her answer.

"A lot more real," she said with a hand lovingly placed on his cheek.

It was then he realized he had nothing to fear from the angel.

They watched Alexander Luthor being taken away, a traitor to both sides and loyal only to himself.

Lois gave a silent prayer of thanks that the masquerading angel was safe again.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Clark and Lois were visiting his parents because they were about to embark on another trip. This time they would be with General Washington, rather than with Arnold. Jonathan was still outside finishing chores when they arrived.

Lois handed Martha a copy of Common Sense. "It is a very good read if you haven't read it yet. Thomas Paine is hardly a moderate, but I don't think people will be forgetting this piece anytime soon."

"I've heard about a lot about it. I'm certainly interested in reading about it. Thank you."

"Don't let her fool you, Mother. Lois adores _Common Sense_. She's always quoting, 'The Sun never shined on a cause of greater worth.'"

Lois frowned, "You like parts of it too. What's that quote you like about the King of America?"

Martha had opened the pamplet, "This quote? 'But where says some is the King of America? I'll tell you Friend, he reigns above, and doth not make havoc of mankind like the Royal Brute of Britain...let it be brought forth placed on the divine law, the word of God; let a crown be placed thereon, by which the world may know, that so far as we approve of monarchy, that in America THE LAW IS KING.' Is that the one?"

He blushed. "I don't approve of King George being called a brute, but I like the idea of our king being, the King. I think it would be a wonderful to have the laws of this country founded on the word of God."

Lois smiled not only at his blushing, but at his comment, "So you think America will be a country someday?"

"We have a ways to go yet," he answered, "but it's a strong possibility."

Jonathan came in and addressed Lois first, "Clark told me what happened with Mr. Luthor and I'm glad to hear that man is being locked up."

"A lot of people feel that way," Lois said. "If he had only dabbled in local politics, I think he may have gotten away with his crimes, but this war is a serious matter to both sides and espionage is no small crime. A lot of his associates have been locked up as well. I'm afraid some of them only got the stocks, but I suppose that hardly matters without their leader. They will disperse and become ordinary pickpockets and thugs again."

"Unless a new leader comes along," Clark added.

"God forbid," Lois said. "Don't even suggest that. You'll bring bad luck."

"We're really going to miss you two on Christmas," Jonathan said as he sat down beside Martha.

"I am sorry about that," Clark apologized.

"We understand, honey," Martha said, "and we will miss you, but you have to do what you have to do. Lois, your sister is welcome to come over here for Christmas again. I'd hate to think of her spending it alone."

"Thank you, I'm sure she will appreciate it and will accept the offer."

"Of course Mr. and Mrs. White are included in the offer too. The more, the merrier," Jonathan said.

"I have to get dinner on," Martha said, standing up. "I'm fixing us some holiday treats since you all won't be here on Christmas."

"That sounds wonderful," Clark said.

Once Martha was in the kitchen, Jonathan said, "Son, I found something outside that I think you should take a look at. It concerns that item your mother and I are keeping for you. Would you excuse us for a moment, Lois?"

Lois nodded and looked to see Clark's reaction.

Clark's eyes were widened in puzzlement, but he said, "Sure. I'll be happy to take a look."

Lois thought about going into the kitchen to help Martha, but that was a disaster waiting to happen if they planned to actually eat. She would be more of a hindrance than a help. Her eyes roamed the room in boredom and landed on a cedar chest. She knew she was being nosy, but maybe there was a book in there that she could look at while she waited.

She opened the chest. It looked like it only contained coverings, but she lifted the quilt on top just to be sure and gave a small gasp of surprise. It was the angel costume.

She picked it up and stared at it in disbelief and felt the scratchy wool. It couldn't be, but it was. She heard footsteps and quickly returned the costume and quilt to the chest and shut the lid as softly as possible before hurrying back to her chair.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Martha came into the room. "Where did everybody go?" she asked with a smile.

"Mr. Kent had something he wanted to show Clark." She answered, but her mind was somewhere else. What did the costume mean? Were the Kents harboring the angel, keeping his costume for him? Since it was a sheep farm, had Martha Kent simply made the costume for him, but out of all the farms in the world…

When Clark and Jonathan came in, she squinted her eyes, trying to get an idea of what their face might look like from a great distance. Was it possible that one of them was the angel? It couldn't be Mr. Kent. She was sure the angel was younger and had darker hair. Her eyes fell on Clark. She didn't want to believe it. She had known him for a little over 3 years now. It didn't seem possible that he could keep such a monumental secret from her and yet, she had never seen him see the angel.

She couldn't just flat out ask him. If he wasn't, he'd have a good laugh and if he was, he likely wasn't going to tell her. She needed some proof.

She saw a strange glint coming from his pocket as the firelight reflected it briefly. It looked like a stone. Was that what had belonged to him, she thought with a laugh. Clark Kent, the rock collector, was a hero with miraculous powers? Still, he had proven that he was a hero.

---

The British troops had been driven out of New York at the end of that summer. Nothing much else had happened since then to further the American cause. The British weren't ones for fighting during the winter. They had settled into their winter quarters to celebrate the holidays.

A lot of the colonist soldiers' periods of enlistment were about to expire and General Washington knew he had to make another attack before the soldiers began to disperse. Now was the time. It was now or never. The troops were leaving on the 22nd of December. Clark and Lois were going to join them.

She was keeping an extra close eye on Clark ever since they'd left his parents. He seemed to notice it too as he looked over at her and smiled nervously every now and then.

They had the few meager possessions they were taking with them on their trip. They would have to go to the encampment alone as the troops weren't near Boston and then go with them to New Jersey. Suddenly Clark's eyes widened as if he heard something that she hadn't.

"I forgot something, Lois. I'll be right back," he told her.

"I'll go with you," she said.

"No, I can handle it. No sense in both of us going."

"No, it's fine. I have something I wanted to tell Perry anyway."

"It's not at the press shop. I—I'll be right back."

"There's a perfectly good row of shops here. Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, I promise," he said, breaking into a run and disappearing around the corner.

She had the confirmation she sought, especially when he came back smelling like smoke, more strongly than when he left.

"Did you get what you needed?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, pulling a silver coin out of his pocket. "A friend owed me a debt. You should never go anywhere without money."

He had that coin before. She was almost sure of it. It was all a ruse.

It killed her to do it. She knew that he was the angel without a doubt now. He had to be. There were too many coincidences. She wanted answers and she wanted them now, but she wanted even more for him to trust her enough to tell her on his own. She sighed. It must be that pesky love thing getting in the way of confronting someone who had basically lied to her about something so critical, but she supposed everyone had their secrets, some bigger than others.

She shuddered to think of the description of the angel that she had given to Jimmy. Clark was there for that.

---

They'd been marching for a while now. Some of the men left their bloody footprints in the fresh pristine snow. Both Clark and Lois cringed to see them. It was as if they were cutting a bloody path to freedom and they were. All freedom both political and spiritual seemed to come at the price of blood. The right to govern themselves was being bought with these footprints. The snow would melt and take with it the visual reminder of the fact, but their blood would soak into the ground and remain there forever. It was a price that would likely have to be paid for again and again. A lot of the souls in this troop had been bought with the price of blood by the same being whose birth they would celebrate in 3 days and they would be slaying other souls that had been saved by that very same Christ child, maybe even on the very night of his birth.

It was tragic and Lois had to look up from the footprints and to the horizon, her eyes burning. War tasted more bitter with each passing battle. Clark took her hand and squeezed it and her focus came onto his clear blue-green eyes, making the journey just a little bit more bearable.

But maybe there were some things that were worth dying for, evidently God had thought so. Suddenly for the first time, she wasn't sure if this war was one of those things. She supposed time would tell.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

They sat around one of the many fires, trying to keep warm. They were sharing it with one of the soldiers.

"Do you want a smoke?" asked the young man, holding out some tobacco. "My father grows the finest tobacco in Virginia. You should try some."

"No, thank you," Clark answered politely.

"I'll take one," Lois said, surprising both the man and Clark.

The man recovered after a couple of seconds and then smiled widely as he handed her the materials to roll her cigarette.

"King James was right," Clark said to her. "It is a sin to harm yourself in such a manner. It's not how God intended tobacco to be used. It doesn't look pleasant, it doesn't smell pleasant, and it isn't good for your lungs. Coughing is your body's way of telling you to stop."

She waved a hand in his direction to show what she thought of that as she expertly rolled a cigarette. She used a small flame on the outside of the fire to light it. "King James didn't know what he was talking about. It hardly makes you go out of your head and you only cough if you overdo it or when you first start out. In fact, I find it rather soothing with a battle about to take place. It has a way of helping you deal with nervousness."

"I agree with her completely," the young man put in.

"You are setting a plant on fire and breathing the smoke in. That is not natural no matter how you look at it. The less natural something is, the more likely it is that it harms you."

She sighed and then threw her cigarette into the fire. "There. Happy? It's not like I smoke very often. It's too expensive, but it can't make me relax if you're constantly yapping about how dangerous it is while I try to smoke it."

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

She turned her attention to the man. "Thank you for the smoke. It is very fine tobacco from the little that I got to smoke."

The man watched them with amusement. "You're quite welcome. And you are very charming, ma'am. If it wasn't clear that you're already taken, I would seek to court you. If you'll excuse, I have a matter of a personal nature to take care of," he said, heading for the bushes.

"Taken?" she snorted. "I am hardly taken."

He just took her hand and said with a smile, "I don't think anyone could take you anywhere."

She was glad he hadn't tried to put up a fight on the matter and she laid her head on his shoulder. Only because she was tired, not because she was taken. In love, yes. Taken? Not in this lifetime. She tried to tell herself that. But how wonderful it would be to have him as a pillow every night. To wake up next to him and see his smile first thing. She quickly removed that thought from her head. It was thinking like that that lead to marriage. Or worse, children. But she knew the thought wasn't really gone. She had just buried it for awhile. Why did love make you want more and more until you had it? Why couldn't it be satisfied with hand holding and a few kisses? Why must it desire a lifetime of intimacy with that person? Romantic love was a curse.

They were going after the Hessians first, the hired German soldiers. American settlements didn't often have walls and the Hessians hadn't bothered with fortifying the settlement when they got there, having the confidence that they could simply run the Americans through with bayonets.

On Christmas day, they had made it to the Delaware River. The weather was terrible and the waters were icy. It was going to be a tough crossing. Before they started getting in the boats, Paine's latest essay was read.

"These are the times that try men's souls," Clark echoed after the oratory was over, turning the phrase over in his mind and on his tongue.

"Mr. Paine certainly has a way with words. You can't help, but admire it. We'll have to remember that quote for the paper."

The men went over in boats while the horses and artillery went over on the ferryboats, Clark and Lois also went on the ferryboat. Washington's calm blue eyes looked forward to the other side like he could see the future and it spelled victory. Although 3 of the men fell into the river during the crossing, no one was killed.

They traveled until they got to Jacob's creek and then they had to make another crossing.

Civilians joined them on the way and lead them over the terrain that was familiar to them. Some of the men had bound their feet with rags because they didn't have boots, which was the reason for the bloody footprints. Clark had given his boots away and bound his own feet in rags, but there was little else he could do.

As dawn approached, it looked like the day of the battle would be December 26th. Lois was somewhat relieved that they weren't going to slaughter people on Christmas day. She wasn't sentimental, but it seemed wrong to have a battle on the day that brought peace on earth to everyone that wanted it. She knew the peace hadn't meant no more battles and what calendar day it was meant little. Yet, there was something that just didn't seem quite right about it.

The plan had originally been to attack the Hessians at dawn. One of Washington's officers insisted it was the perfect time to attack, as they had probably spent Christmas dancing and drinking like they do in Germany, and were now tired and hungover. They were delayed though, but they did arrive the morning of the 26th.

One of the Hessians was outside getting a fresh breath of air when one of the men shot at him. "The enemy!" he yelled and other Hessians came out to help.

Lois was far in the back, so she couldn't see much. She turned to Clark, but he was gone. "God be with you," she whispered under her breath.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The Hessians fell back in retreat. That didn't stop them from firing as they used the houses and buildings in the area for cover and they were joined by other Hessians. Once they had backed their way to Trenton, they were joined by even more Hessian companies. Washington made sure to block their escape route to Princeton.

The American cannon had been placed at the head of the two main streets and they soon began to fire it. Rall, one of the leaders of the Hessians, directed his regiment, supported by a few other companies, to clear the guns. The Hessians formed into their ranks and began to advance up the street, but it didn't last long because the fire of American guns sent them scattering and fleeing. Rall then ordered a cannon of their own to be fired. The cannon managed to get off six rounds, but within just a few minutes, half of the Hessians manning their guns were killed by the American cannon. The remaining Hessians fled to cover behind houses and fences to save their lives and their cannon was taken by the Americans.

On Queen Street, all Hessian attempts to advance up the street by the Lossberg and the Rall regiments were stopped by American guns. The regiments moved back to a field just outside the town and took heavy losses from grapeshot and musket fire. In the southern part of the town the Americans began to overwhelm the Hessians. It felt like the Americans were everywhere to the Hessians. John Stark led a bayonet charge on the Knyphausen regiment, breaking down most resistance as most of the Hessian weapons could not fire, and Sullivan, an American, personally led a column of men to block off any more troops from escaping across the creek.

Clark was helping by catching musket balls when he could, but he couldn't devote his full attention when he was worried about Lois. He went back to Lois dressed normally.

"Clark!" she cried, surprised to see him when the battle wasn't over yet. "Where have you been?"

He didn't bother to answer her, but rushed her forward into one of the houses. "You'll be safer inside."

"What about you?"

"I have to help," he told her, before rushing back outside.

Lois rolled her eyes, but there wasn't really anything she could do except watch. She stayed at the window, looking to see what she could see.

The Hessians made one last attempt to retake the town. Rall gave a cry of "Forward! Advance! Advance!"

Fifes, bugles, and drums played just to try and keep the Hessians' spirit up.

The Hessians managed to retake their cannon, but 6 of the Americans rushed forward to seize it and succeeded after a brief struggle, then turned the cannon on the Hessians. Most of the Hessians had trouble firing their guns. At last, they gave up and formations broke. Most retreated to an apple orchard, but Washington surrounded them and a German-speaking American negotiated surrender terms. The Americans had won this battle.

Rall had been wounded and wasn't going to live through the night. He wanted Washington to promise to treat his men kindly and Washington agreed to it.

Clark was relieved to see the battle was over. The troops had been so spread out, his help to the Hessians had been limited, but there were only 2 casualties on the American side and for that, he was glad. He was also glad that Washington was true to his word. He even dined with the Hessian officers. He bore them no ill will. He said that they had been sold to King George by their Grand Duke and that the Hessians would much rather be living peaceably in their own country.

"Wouldn't we all," he said to Lois when they heard what the general had said about the Hessians.

He reached into his pocket and fingered the cold stone in his pocket that had the symbol on it. He had found the item among Luthor's things at the office and had secretly pocketed it. He didn't know why, but he had had a feeling that it had something to do with him.

He had given the stone to his parents for safe-keeping, but when Jonathan had told him that someone had been snooping around the farm and showed him the strange footprints, Clark had taken it back. He couldn't put his parents in danger. He squeezed it tighter as if that could somehow transmit the answers he sought, but of course, it was a fruitless gesture. If he just knew what the symbol meant, maybe he would have some answers.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

"He was just brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. General Washington was born to be a leader. There's no denying it." Lois observed the unusually solemn and silent Lucy. "What is the matter with you? Am I boring you?"

Lucy shook her head.

"What is it then? Does Elroy have your tongue?" she teased.

"I'm having a baby."

Lois was stunned, wondering at first if it was a joke, but somehow knowing it wasn't. "Lucy," was all she could say in reply.

"I know. You're disappointed, aren't you?"

"I'm just—I'm…"

"Surprised? Finding it hard to picture your little sister being with a man?"

"Both I suppose." Then her eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Did he force himself on you? Is he going to marry you? Who is he?"

"No and yes and you wouldn't know him."

She sighed. "Well, it's a relief that he's willing to do the decent thing. Is he a good man?"

"He is."

"I keep hearing a but in your voice. If he's willing to marry you and he's a good person, what is the problem? People might gossip at the timing of things, but babies come early."

"He's black…but he is a freeman," she quickly added.

"Lucy, you can't. It's against the law to marry him and it's definitely against the law to have a child together. He'll be sold, freeman or not. You'll be bound in service. You'll both be flogged. What are you going to do?"

"Calm down. I have plans. I have thought about ending its life before it has a chance to really begin. What kind of life would this child have?"

Lois' eyes widened in alarm, "Lucy, you are not God! What right have you to decide who lives or dies? Your time to make a decision in the matter has long since passed. And where are you going to go? Whoever performs it has one of two options, striking your stomach or worse putting a foreign object inside of you and both can bring death or injury on your own self. Are you out of your mind?"

Lucy smiled, not a happy one but one of slight amusement. "I knew you would react that way if I told you about that plan. That's why I kept silent until I decided. I have already chosen to keep the baby and I am going to marry the father."

"How?"

"We're going to move somewhere where we can."

If the statement of her sister's pregnancy had stunned her, this really stunned her. She couldn't imagine life without Lucy. She knew though that it was the only sensible way as much as she hated to admit it. "Where to?"

"Kansas."

"Kansas," Lois echoed with distaste. "It's…it's so unsettled. It's nothing but wilderness, a name."

"It's not deserted if you count the Indians, but that's why we chose it. It's not likely to become populated by a lot of settlers in the near future."

"Are you sure about this?"

"It is the only real way and I think I will enjoy seeing a new place and raising a family."

Lois was quiet for a little while, trying to let the news settle in. "You should take Elroy with you," she said at last.

Lucy snorted. "Elroy has always been your cat more than mine. He would run back to you the first chance he got."

Lois' eyes wandered around the room looking for something that she could take. Then she picked up the family bible and held it out for Lucy.

Lucy shook her head. "I couldn't. You're the oldest. It belongs to you."

"Come on, Luce. I'm not going to be having kids. I won't have anyone to pass it down to except my little niece or nephew, so take it. And I doubt they'll have a church or a circuit rider out there. I wouldn't want you and your family becoming a bunch of heathens, so there's more than one reason for you to take it."

Lucy took the bible with a roll of her eyes. "Fine. I told you a secret. Now you have to tell me one of yours."

"And why is that?"

"Father might decide to hunt me down after the war to kill me and in that event, I will need information on you to send him running the other way."

She smiled, knowing Lucy was only joking, but she told her one anyway. "I'm not the Whites' maid. I work at the press shop."

Lucy laughed.

"I'm serious."

Lucy stopped laughing and looked at her carefully, "My goodness. You are, aren't you?"

"I write under the name of Louis Crabtree."

Lucy was just as surprised as her sister had been. "I—I hear men speaking of his writing all the time, especially since this war has started. To think all this time, it was my own sister." She let out a peal of laughter stronger than her previous laughter. "What would they think if they knew they admired a woman's writing? You and I weren't born for this puritan life I don't think. You should have been born a man." She chuckled again. "That would make things with your Mr. Kent rather difficult, wouldn't it? Maybe God knew what He was doing after all." She patted her stomach. "In every respect."

"Maybe He did."

---

Lucy was leaving secretly that night. Lucy and Lois watched the evening light fading from the window. Not really knowing what to say to each other.

Lucy got excited as a freeman passed on the opposite side of the street, who was acting as if the Lane house was just another house to avoid raising suspicion. "That's him. That's Ron Troupe."

"He looks warm and intelligent. And he's very handsome. I can see why you were drawn to him. It seems you'll be in very capable hands."

"He's all those things and more. I love him, Lois. I've liked other men before. I've always thought Jimmy Olsen was very cute and sweet in his own way."

Lois looked revolted, "Don't tell me you and Jimmy—"

She interrupted with laughter. "No, Ron was my first and God willing, he'll be my last. Anyway, Ron was so different and wonderful from any other man I had ever known. We both knew we could never be together in way of marriage and children, but then it's happening anyway. And I'm glad. I think it was meant to be. I just wish we could stay in Boston."

"I wish you could too."

There was more silence as they watched the last of the sunlight slip away. Lucy stood up to go.

Lois hugged her tight, tears forming in her eyes. She knew that they wouldn't be exchanging letters to the middle of nowhere or making visits. This was truly goodbye forever. She knew now why her grandfather was still bitter because her mother left. It was almost like a death. You wouldn't see them again until you reached glory.

"At least you'll have Clark to comfort you," Lucy said wickedly.

"You couldn't depart without a smart remark, could you?"

"That would be too dull."

"I love you."

"I know," Lucy said with a pert toss of her head and began to walk off, but she turned her head back and mouthed, "I love you," tears now sparkling in her own eyes. Then Lucy left Boston for good.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

"So how do you like living alone?" Clark asked.

Lois had been living alone now for about a month. "I like it just fine."

"You miss her," he said knowingly.

"That's to be expected, but it's nice to live alone in a way too. I could live without having to make my own meals. I've been spending a lot more time in the taverns, but I can't afford to eat there every night. Luckily, Mrs. White slips me some food to take home sometimes," she said with a laugh.

"How about I come over and fix you something?" he offered.

She raised her eyebrows.

"What, I can't do something nice without raising suspicion? How many years have you known me and how long have we been courting?"

She smiled and lightly punched his arm. "Too many."

"I agree."

Her smile disappeared. "I meant about the first part. I like how our relationship is right now."

"We are a little off the subject. May I come over?"

"I suppose," she said, the suspicion still lingering.

Clark was turning the meat on the spit that rested on the andirons. "I think this is just about done. Can you bring me the sauce?"

"Sure," she said, giving the already prepared sauce a quick stir with the pewter spoon.

He drizzled the heavily-herbed butter sauce over the lamb legs. A couple of drips fell on the hot brick floor with a sizzle. Lois held out the plate and he used a two prong iron fork to move it off of the spit and onto the plate. She took it to the table.

"Everything is ready," he told her, bringing the small pot of mushy peas.

Clark reached across the table to take her hands and said grace. "Thank You for this meal we are about to receive, for the companionship, and please bring an end to this war. Amen."

"Amen," Lois echoed. She spooned out the mushy peas, while Clark put the meat on their individual plates. "You could have prayed for us to win while you were at it," she said.

"I could have, but the Lord's will be done, not mine."

"How do you know it's His will for the war to be done?"

"I don't, but I have to ask."

"So why don't you ask for victory?"

"Touché. If you're so particular in what is asked during the blessing, how about you do the prayer the next time?"

"I will." She took a bite of the mint-flavored, mushy peas. "This is great. I shouldn't be arguing with the cook, should I? Don't bite the hand that feeds me, so to speak."

He smiled. "I doubt that is enough to stop you. Besides, it wouldn't be a very lively evening if we weren't. We would have to find another engagement to which you've made it quite clear you're opposed to. All kidding aside, we agree on what is important to agree on."

She lifted her mug. "I can't argue with that."

He smiled and watched her intently through the meal. Lois didn't notice because she was too busy watching him just as intently.

They carried the dishes into the kitchen when they were done.

"Thank you, Clark. It truly was a lovely meal. I think I was about to waste away on my scorched or underdone food. It's always one or the other. I can't find that happy medium. The army eats better than I do, I'm afraid."

"We'll have to make this a nightly event then."

Lois cleared her note a trifle nervously. She hoped he wasn't hinting at what she thought he was hinting at.

"Let's go into the parlor and talk. Do you mind?"

She sighed. She would have to steer the conversation away from where she was sure it was heading.

Once they were seated, he took her hand. "I have to tell you something."

She forgot about her plan the moment his hands closed around hers. She hadn't been expecting him to be so abrupt in his speech and to add to it by making physical contact with her. She bit her lip in worry and anticipation. It sounded too much like a proposal coming, but she asked anyway, "Yes?"

"I am the angel."

"I know," she replied with a mixture of relief and disappointment to the open-mouthed Clark.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

"You know?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"I know that you're the so called angel. I still don't know where your power comes from."

"Neither do I," he said with a heavy sigh. "How did you find out?"

"At your parents. I was snooping around for a book and accidentally found your costume instead."

"And you didn't say anything?"

She shrugged. "I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. So why did you finally decide to tell me?" she asked.

"Because I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "You knew that already, didn't you?"

He nodded, "But I wanted to prove it by showing you that I trust you completely with every part of me. I have never told anyone else, unless you count my parents and I didn't exactly tell them, they're my parents. I suppose it is the kind of secret that takes awhile to work up the courage to tell."

"Do your parents have powers?"

"They took me in as a baby. Of course, no one knows that. The neighbors think Mom had me during the winter and they have never contradicted that. People would get suspicious if they knew the real way I arrived, in a strange contraption."

"Maybe your true parents had them and gave them to you the way a parent gives their child their skin color."

"Maybe, but they're not around to find that out from. At least, as far as I am aware. Maybe I was abandoned by them because I was unusual."

"Is there anything you can do that I don't know about?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I don't think so. There is flight, strength, invulnerability, speed, the fire from my eyes, the wind and ice from my breath, I hear unusually well."

"I thought you could. That or you were a mind reader."

He laughed, ""No. That's one I don't have. I can also see really well. And I can see through things."

She gasped. "That's one I didn't know about." She folded her arms in front of her protectively.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I don't use them in a sinful way. I've been sorely tempted, but I respect you too much to do something that would be against your will."

She sighed in relief and dropped her arms. "Of course you would. I'm sorry for doubting you, but when you say you see through things, it's hard not to be defensive."

"If we were married, I don't think it would be against my conscience to see through certain garments whenever I wanted," he teased.

She smiled, "That doesn't surprise me. Is that it?"

"Is that not enough?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, it's plenty. I think if I could choose one to have for myself, it would be flight. It seems such a fine way to travel and you could go wherever you wanted."

He stood up and took her hand, coaxing her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see. Patience is a virtue," he said, leading her outside.

Before she could protest or make further comment, he had scooped her up and super sped her into an abandoned alley, away from prying eyes, and then he took her into the sky with him.

Her arms tightened around him.

"You're not afraid, are you? I wouldn't drop you."

"I know," she said, relaxing somewhat and smoothing her skirts, "but it is a little unnerving to suddenly find one's self airborne." She looked down to see what was below them and saw that it was the dark ocean, which was magnificently reflecting the moon. The dizzying height was exhilarating, but she put her arms back tightly around him all the same.

"Sorry," he said with a grin that belied his apology. He was enjoying their proximity and her tight grip. "I should have given you some warning."

"I should think so, but this is wonderful."  
---

"Paris," she breathed in awe when they arrived at their destination. "Is it Paris?"

"It is," he said, alighting on top of a tall building. It gave them a decent overview of the city. "You'll love the food they have here. Would you like to get some dessert?"

"Yes, but first, I just want to enjoy the scenery."

Once her eyes drunk in everything there was to see, they fell back on Clark. She ran her fingers through his hair, enchanted by his trust in her, their flight, Paris, and most of all him. "Now I have something I have to confess to you. I love you."

He was surprised that she had confessed it, but pleased. He gave her an excited and passionate kiss.

When they pulled out of the kiss, she went on. "I tried hard not to, but I couldn't help it. I've been in love with you for years and it was a while before I could admit it, even to myself, but I do love you. I thought you were going to ask me to marry you back in the parlor and the really frightening thing, to me at least, is that I would have said yes if you had. I know this is going to be rather unusual, but what isn't unusual about us? Clark Kent, will you marry me?"

"I'm sorry," he told her with a sad look. "I can't."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

"You can't!" Lois screamed, standing up and causing some of the Parisians to look up at the roof at the angry foreign lady. "What the heck do you mean you can't! What were all these years of courting for? I thought you wanted to get married. What was I? Some prize for you to win and once you had me you were going to drop me and move on? This was a long, sick game if it was!"

"No, of course it wasn't. I love you, but I have been thinking what if the parents that bore me really did have powers? What if I had them in the womb? I mean it's not that I haven't considered this idea before, but now I'm really considering it because I'm so close to my dream. A normal person may not be able to carry such a child, Lois. And I couldn't risk losing you."

She had calmed down considerably, but she was still a little stirred up. "Then we're going to find out together where your powers came from and whether or not I could carry such a child."

"How?"

She spoke softly as she put her hand over his. "I don't know, but we will."

"I would suggest an abstinent marriage, but I think that would prove too great a temptation."

"You don't have to tell me that. I still remember that night in Philadelphia."

He pulled out the stone that he had taken to carrying in his pocket. "It's not much, but this is about all I have to go on. I found it in Luthor's possession and given his obsession with the angel, along with my strange feelings about it, I think it may have something to do with me."

"Do you know what this symbol means?" she asked him, taking the stone into her hand and studying it.

"Not one solitary idea, but I do know that it doesn't seem to be a symbol for a language on this planet, at least all the ones I have encountered and I have encountered thousands. That's not to say it is one that I have not come across, but it doesn't even look similar to another, so that I can pinpoint a region."

"Hmmm," she said speculatively, handing it back to him.

"Would you like to get that dessert now or are you too mad at me for that?"

"You can't turn down a woman's proposal and then not treat her to dessert."

He laughed, "You're absolutely right. I need to brush up on my etiquette."

---

"I think I'm onto something," Lois said excitedly, bursting through the door of the press shop. The Whites had gone to a party, but she checked around the room just to make sure they were alone. "I was speaking with a fur trapper on his way up north. He lived in Kansas for awhile and he learned the language of some Indian tribe while he was there."

"Why are you talking to strange fur trappers and what does this have to do with me?"

"Plenty just let me finish. They told him about some legend that's at least 200 or 300 years old. There's this thing called Nayhoo—Newman or something close to it. Quit looking at me like that and just listen. It says this person with the odd-sounding name will fall from the sky in a rain of fire, have the strength of ten men, and will be able to start fires with his eyes. What do you think about that?"

"It's just a legend."

"Most legends have a grain of truth in there somewhere."

"That's true, but there is a lot that was left out about what I can do if it's supposed to be about me and why would there be a prophecy about me in the first place?"

"We'll just tell Perry that we're going to go to New York to see the battles going on there, which we will, and we'll make a quick detour to Kansas and find out for ourselves."

"Are you sure you don't want to go there just because that's where your sister is?"

"It is only a strange coincidence. What is it going to hurt to take a look and see?"

"I suppose it won't hurt a thing. And who knows? It is better than doing nothing. Why were you talking to this fur trapper again?"

"I was trying to make a sell, but he had no cash. We just exchanged stories instead. I think I made a pretty decent sell after all, don't you?"

"Perhaps," he said with a hopeful smile, getting caught up in her enthusiasm.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

It was pouring heavy sheets of rain in Kansas.

"Maybe it is not the best time to make friends with the Indians," Lois suggested as they stood at the edge of the storm.

"I think you're right. To New York then?"

"No, let's find shelter. I don't want to turn back now. I think the answers lie here."

He used his vision and said, "There is a cave not far from their village that would be dry. Are you sure you want to stay here instead of camping in New York?"

"I know it sounds ludicrous, but we are so close. I don't want to wait. And what does it really matter where we camp as long as we are dry?"

They barely had time to get wet as he sped them to the cave. Clark left a couple of times, amounting to matter of seconds, bringing supplies for camping. He laid the heavy woolen blankets and feather pillows on the ground. "The blankets are all for you," he told her. "I won't get cold."

"It figures. I'm glad for the blankets. It is rather chilly in here. You will have to direct me to where they lay, that or I must feel my way. I can't see a thing."

He lit two torches with his eyes and handed her one. "Have you changed your mind about spending the night here yet?"

"I enjoy roughing it every now and then, but if I grow tired of it, I'll be sure to let you know.

While Lois began adjusting the blankets and pillows to her liking, Clark took a stroll around the cave, exploring for the fun of it and also wanting to make sure they weren't sharing the cave with any unwanted creatures. He found images on the walls. He held the torch close to the pictures. "Lois, look at this. The cave wall tells a story."

She hurried over and held up her own torch. Then she sighed. "If this is the legend, maybe we have wasted our time after all. Beasts, a woman, and a lot of unintelligible symbols? It doesn't seem to mean much, does it?"

"I suppose it may be about something else entirely, but I don't know. It could still have something to do with us. Who knows? The beasts could be my inner demons and you could be the woman sent to conquer them. It leaves plenty of room for interpretation."

"You are mocking me," she said, moving her torch and bringing the red glow to his face, so she could examine the seriousness or lack thereof in his facial features.

He laughed. "I'm not. I'm seriously consider—" he stopped midsentence.

"What?"

"This—this inset symbol…" he said with shock and a little bit of awe as he pointed to it.

"What about it?" Lois asked impatiently.

"It—I have a key to the contraption my parents found me in and it matches this exactly. I think you were right, in fact, I am sure you are right," he said as put his fingers against the depression. "I don't really understand it, but I think this legend is about me."

Lois squeezed his hand with excitement. If they found the answers and the answers were harmless, they could get married after all. Perhaps Clark simply had native blood coursing in his veins. "This tribe had a strange name if you translate it into English. Skinwalkers I think is what he said. It sounds a bit odd and somewhat creepy, but it could mean something about powers, don't you think? Perhaps someone in your ancestry mixed with them. It is not uncommon. There has often been a shortage of white women over here."

"You think Indians have powers?"

"Well, obviously not all of them, but maybe this tribe is an exception. You do have dark hair."

"So do European men and how could I be from a tribe in Kansas? That's a long way from Kansas."

"Not if your mother or father had the powers you have."

"That is true."

"Why are you on sacred ground?" came an accusing female voice in halting English.

They both gasped in surprise and followed the voice to an Indian woman who was watching them with cold eyes.

Lois' eyes couldn't help but travel down to a turquoise bracelet on the woman's arm and then she glanced back at the wall. The image of the woman was accompanied by the very same symbol on the bracelet. Lois lost her enthusiasm for getting to the bottom of this legend as she took in the beauty of the woman and the possible meaning of the symbol.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

"We weren't aware that it was sacred ground," Clark quickly explained to the woman.

She looked as if she were considering whether she should believe them or not. She finally decided they were honest. "You need to leave this place at once."

"We will," Clark said. "Can you tell us what these pictures mean? We are very curious about it." He offered his hand in greeting. "My name is Clark and this is Lois."

"My name in your language means narrow channel of water."

"So do we call you narrow channel of water?" Lois asked.

She gave a slight smile. "Narrow is enough. Are you friends of John? He is the one who taught the Kawatche English."

Clark was puzzled until Lois said, "The fur trapper."

"We know him," Clark answered. "He told us a little of your legend. We were hoping your people could tell us more."

"As I told you before you must leave. These pictures have no meaning for you."

Before they could debate the point further, a bolt of lightning crashed down and a heavy tree toppled over the cave. It loosened a bolder, a bolder that was above Narrow. Clark had no choice but to cover her so she wouldn't be crushed.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Clark. "Naman," she whispered in an almost reverent tone.

"I knew it!" Lois said, joining them.

Clark helped Narrow up. "What if I am Naman? Does it explain where these powers that I have came from?"

"Come," she said, more to Clark than Lois. "You must meet my grandfather. He can tell you more about it." She started out of the cave without waiting for an answer.

Lois grabbed Clark's wrist before he started following. "Someone else knows your secret now. Do you think we can trust her?"

"She easily accepted my differences. She didn't seem afraid and this is Kansas. Who will she tell and who will believe her?"

"I suppose."

He kissed her cheek. "You were right to want to find out more about this. It must have been a bit of divine inspiration."

"Must have," she replied halfheartedly, not able to rid herself of the bad feeling she had.

The rain had begun to slow and by the time they reached the Indian village, it had altogether stopped. The tribe lived in round earthen lodges. Narrow went inside one of them. Clark and Lois followed.

"This is my grandfather. His name means 'He who causes to become will add'. In other words, the creator will bring blessings." Foreseeing Lois' question this time, she continued, "Add will be enough."

"Narrow said you can tell me more about the legend of Naman? All I know is that he is supposed to come from the sky in a rain of fire, have the strength of ten men, and will be able to start fires with his eyes," Clark said.

"He is Naman," she explained to her grandfather. "I have seen it with my own eyes."

The elderly man's eyes lit up. "It is less of legend and more story of past. Man came from the stars and mix with mother of our people. He leave but promise more of his people come back. We see wolf in sky. One of his eyes was where man come from. When I was young man I see both eyes. Then one of the eyes go away. Home of man is no more. Naman is here and is to protect entire world. He will have great enemy but good and evil will always balance."

Lois and Clark had listened in stunned silence.

"I'm from the stars?" Clark asked Add. The man nodded in confirmation. He turned to Lois. "I'm from the stars."

"So I heard," Lois replied.

"Benjamin Franklin was right and I am one of those beings. I cannot believe it, but it makes such perfect sense. The strange contraption my parents found me in. It was a ship to travel the stars. Why I'm not like other people. I'm made differently. The dissimilar symbols. It's so simple.

Narrow's grandfather smiled and said, "There is more. You and granddaughter are to be together. It says so in the pictures. Your soul and her soul belong before you or she was born. Bracelet given to Kawatche as keepsake to be for wife of Naman. Bracelet now belong to Narrow."

Lois quietly slipped away, tears blocking her vision. She barely had time to sit down on a large tree stump before Clark had joined her.

"I don't care what the legend is or says, Lois. It's not true."

"But the symbol—"

"I do think I came from the stars, but how are they know who I am supposed to be with? I don't believe in destiny. I believe in plans from God, but there is still the free will to reject most of it."

"And you're rejecting God's plan for you?"

"It's not a plan from God."

"What about the bracelet; how can you explain that away? Are you attracted to her? I know she's attracted to you."

"No. I mean she is pretty, but you're prettier and she isn't you. I don't want to be with her." He pulled Lois into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder looking toward the wooded area. "You are my very life," he said soothingly.

She gave a small sigh of relief. She believed it. She believed him. She opened her eyes wider feeling a bit silly for overreacting. A chill went down her spine as she spied a blue-eyed, white wolf that was startlingly beautiful but clearly dangerous. The wolf acted as if it felt her gaze and quickly retreated into the woods.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

"Not only have we figured out where I came from, but now we know we can risk having children," Clark said happily to Lois. "If someone from my planet came before and started this tribe with an Indian woman, it's okay for us to have children as well."

"You're right. That isn't to say I want any if we can help it, but we can risk it. Thank goodness for pioneers."

"I know. It doesn't sound like he thought a whole lot of her though because how could he have been sure that he wouldn't hurt her? Not to mention, he abandoned her with children."

"He did sound like a lovely man, didn't he? Just goes to show you there are idiots on every planet, or at least on every planet with any sort of intelligent life."

Add must have realized what the problem was when they came back, as he said nothing more about a wedding for Clark and Narrow. Instead, he showed them where they would sleep. They were put with Katawache families. Lois was to stay in a lodge with only women and Clark stayed in a lodge with only men.

"Hawe," the woman and girls greeted Lois. It must have been the word for hello. "Hah-way," Lois said back, carefully enunciating the two syllables back to them.

They had a bed laid out for her and she sat down on it. She was glad she was nowhere near Narrow.

They were all fascinated by the way she wore her hair up. It appeared the style here was either to wear it in a braid or to wear it loose. The youngest girl, who appeared to be about 4, was especially fascinated by it and reached out and touched it. Her mother gave her a sharp reprimand in their native language. Lois smiled kindly at the girl. Then she took her hair down so that it was more like theirs and the girls lost their interest.

Clark had a much less exciting reception as the men and boys in his lodge were already asleep. He followed their example and quickly fell asleep.

Lois left her hair down when she got up. She didn't want more little girls prodding her hair, but they all were still fascinated by her dress.

There was venison and berries for breakfast. After breakfast, Clark pulled Lois aside and said, "Lucy is not far from here."

"She's not?" Lois asked in surprise. "How far is not far?"

Clark pointed toward the wooded area, "You just go straight ahead for about 2 miles and you're there."

Lois looked wistfully in that direction.

Clark smiled, "I know you are dying to see her. Go ahead."

"What will you do?"

"I'm going to stay here and explain to Add and Narrow that while I may be Naman, I do not have a destiny to marry Narrow."

"It sounds like a plan to me. Then are we leaving, right?"

"If you are willing, I would like to stay for a couple more days and see if there is anything else I can learn."

"I understand and it will give me a chance to visit with Lucy. I don't know how I am going to explain my presence to her."

"I am sure you will think of something," he said, kissing her goodbye and Lois set off.

Clark told Add and Narrow where she was going and then that he needed to talk to them alone. They went inside their lodge for the conversation.

Clark was right. It couldn't have been but 2 miles before Lois found Lucy and Ron's home. It was a charming, little log cabin recently built. Lois heard Lucy's screams as she approached and rushed in to help.

"Oh, no. Now I'm hallucinating!" Lucy cried when she saw her. She lay on the bed covered in beads of sweat.

"I don't care where you came from or if you are Lucy's hallucination, I need help," Ron said in a panicky voice. "I don't know what to do."

"Calm down. She is just having a baby. This thing mostly takes care of itself. I think the first thing we need to do though is pull back her skirt a little, so we can see what we're doing."

Lucy squeezed her hand when she came over. "You're real?"

"The last time I checked," she answered. "Ron, we're going to need water, some rags if you have any, and a blanket to wrap the baby in it."

"Right," he said, hurrying to get the supplies.

Lois took a peek. "Everything looks good."

"When did you ever deliver a baby?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"I helped Father deliver a colt, remember?"

Lucy looked murderous. "You think this is like delivering a colt?"

Lois smiled as she set a chair in front of her sister, "I know it is. Unless you plan on laying an egg, the process works the same. And I don't think you're in a position to question my credentials."

The labor didn't last but 2 hours.

"It's a boy," Lois said, handing the swaddled baby to his mother. His father, who had recovered, looked at the mother and son proudly.

"He's so small and perfect," Lucy said in awe. The baby had beautifully long lashes and nut brown skin. Then she sighed from exhaustion and complained, "It's hot in here."

Ron cracked the front door open. "Is that better?"

"Much," she answered, leaning her head back against the pillows. There was a little bit more admiration by his parents and aunt before the door came swinging all the way open and a white wolf came running in with a fierce growl.

Lois acted quickly and took the baby in her arms and got up on the chair. The wolf went after Lois and the baby.

Ron had gotten his rifle and was now pointing it at the wolf. The gun resounded as Ron took a shot. The bullet missed the wolf and went into the wall, but it had managed to graze its front leg. The wolf instantly retreated, running out of the house. They all sighed breaths of relief.

"There was something off about that wolf," Ron said, putting his rifle back. "I can't explain it."

"I think so too," Lois agreed, coming down off the crude, wobbly chair after giving the baby to Ron. "And I'm going to find out what it is."

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

"Maybe it has one of those diseases that makes an animal go mad," Lucy suggested.

Lois shook her head, "No, it seems more like the wolf is actually rational. I mean not that you can't see the wild beast in it, but there is something else, something almost human. I have to go."

"You just got here," Lucy complained. "How did you get here by the way?"

"It's a long story. One that I will save until my next visit."

"Don't you at least want to hear what we've decided to name the baby?" Lucy asked as Lois was already turning for the door.

"Of course, I do," coming back to the bedside and softly stroking her now sleeping nephew's hair.

"Samuel, after his grandfather," Lucy said proudly.

"I'm sure Father will love it."

"If he ever hears about it," she said a bit sadly.

"He will," Lois assured her, resting a hand gently on her shoulder.

Ron walked her to the door and looked outside for signs of the wolf. "Will you be safe?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure it's cowering somewhere far away from here, licking its wounds and I don't have far to walk."

"Thank you so much for your help. I don't know what I would have done if you had not been here."

"You would have been fine. You would have stopped panicking and taken control when you needed to, like you did with the wolf."

"Nevertheless, thank you."

Despite her confident reassurances to Lucy and Ron that the wolf was long gone by now, Lois still tried to walk stealthily and swiftly, while keeping an eye out for the wolf.

She made it back to the village safely and looked around for Clark. Lois' eyes widened when she saw Narrow. Narrow had a fresh scratch on her arm in the same place as the wolf.

Lois quickly found Clark. She took him by the arm and dragged him off to a private spot outside the village. "You're going to think I'm really strange for saying this but…"

"What?"

"I think Narrow is a wolf."

Clark laughed. "A wolf? Why would you say that?"

"There was this white wolf watching us last night. When it saw that I saw it, it went back into the woods. This morning, when I was over at Lucy's, the wolf actually came into the log cabin to attack me."

"What?" asked an alarmed Clark. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. Ron, Lucy's husband, took his rifle and shot at it, so it left. Thank heavens. I was holding their newborn baby in my arms. I had quite an interesting morning. The wolf was wounded from Ron's shot and listen to this, Narrow's wound is in the exact same place as the wolf's."

"Providing she was a wolf," Clark said, clearly not holding much stock with her conclusion.

"Well, obviously. Did you see her get that wound?"

"No," he answered slowly.

"Were you with her the entire morning?"

"No," he answered again.

"How did she react when you told her and her grandfather the news that you are not going to marry Narrow?"

"Her grandfather took it quite well. He said the prophecy may not have meant Narrow, but that if it did, the prophecy would be fulfilled one way or another."

"And Narrow?"

"She didn't say anything. She left. I think she was probably embarrassed or she wanted to think about it."

"Or she wanted to better her chances by getting rid of me."

"But think about it, Lois. It doesn't make since. How can a human being change their self into an animal?"

"How can a human being fly or be from another planet? It simply happens. Think about the name, Skinwalkers, their skin changes. Do you not see?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I think that you have had a long, eventful day and that you need some rest. I don't know how she got that scratch, but I am sure there's a logical explanation."

She shook her head. "I don't suppose I should be surprised. She is too pretty to be a wolf. Is that it?"

"I just think it is all coincidental, unless you actually saw her change into a wolf or the wolf change into her."

"Fine, but if you find me mauled by a wolf, you will know who did it," she said angrily and left him standing there.

Clark examined Narrow closely when he came back into the village. She was playing with the children. It didn't make sense that a person could be so kind one minute and murderous the next.

He looked for Lois, but didn't see her. He found her resting in the lodge and decided not to disturb her. He still didn't believe that Narrow was a wolf, but the wolf might have hydrophobia, which would possibly explain the peculiar behavior. And if a person caught hydrophobia, there was no cure, just death. He would have to keep a close eye on Lois and be on the lookout for this wolf.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Clark was in the cave again, gazing at the inset symbol and holding in his hand the key to his spaceship. It would fit it like a glove. He knew something would happen, he could almost feel it. He was only working up the nerve to try it. He heard somebody else come into the cave.

"Lois?" he asked, glad she had changed her mind about coming. She had been giving him the silent treatment because he didn't believe her.

"No, Narrow. Does that disappoint you so terribly?"

He gave the native woman a polite smile. "No. I am thankful for any company right now. I am about to see what happens when I put this key in, if anything."

"What is special about her?" Narrow asked rather abruptly. "From what I have seen, there are more pleasing women both in manner and appearance. Why do you love this woman?"

Clark smiled just thinking about why he loved Lois. "She is pleasing in manner and appearance to me. There is no one else like her in the whole world. That is the beauty and the sadness when we lose one that we love because there will never be another like the one that is lost, similarities, yes, but never the same. She makes me laugh. She can make me angry too and just about any other emotion she wishes. I miss her when she is gone for any length of time. It's like the Creator was thinking about me when he made her. I realize that sounds foolish and vain, but there is no other way to describe it. And the more I learn about her and the longer I know her, the more firm my resolve becomes. She feels the same about me and she accepts me with all my strengths and weaknesses. Some women would have become afraid or awed by the fact I am from another planet but not her. She accepts me for who I am and who I've always been."

"I know what it is like to be different."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know. She can never know. You need someone by your side, someone who can not only accept your differences but understand them."

"You're speaking of being from another race?" he asked, not liking where this was going.

"I am speaking of having abilities different from the normal person."

"You are the wolf?" Clark asked, not able to keep the accusing tone out of his voice.

"You are clever to have surmised that," she said in admiration. "Yes, I am."

"You have tried to kill, Lois," he said, a hard edge coming into his voice.

"No, I only wanted to scare her a little. I am afraid that I cannot always control myself to the fullest extent when I become a wolf and I perhaps go too far, but I am the one you are supposed to be with. Prophecy dictates it. She is a stumbling block in our path. One that must be removed one way or another."

Narrow ran from the caves and Clark knew where she was going. He hurried after her.

He barely made it in time. She had Lois cornered and was about to bite. Clark acted quickly. He picked Narrow up and slung her to the other side of the lodge. He jumped in front of Lois, shielding her from any other attacks. Narrow barred her wolf teeth.

They all heard her grandfather speaking with someone right outside. Narrow panicked at his voice and in her attempt to run from the lodge, she knocked hard into a kitchen knife, which lodged into her back. She reverted back to her human form and the knife was still there. She had fallen on a blanket and used it to cover herself while she was changing. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

She was dying. Lois and Clark got down next to her and listened to her last words. "I am so sorry. The wolf in me made me crazy and I believed too much that I knew what the prophecy meant. I was never the one and I know that now." Narrow slipped off her bracelet and gave it to Lois. "Here. It was always meant for you."

She almost seemed content now that she was rid of the bracelet. She sighed and she was gone.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

"This is tragic," Lois said. "Despite her intention to kill, I think she was a good person at heart. Her poor grandfather, what is he going to think?"

"I don't know," he answered sadly. He pulled the blanket over Narrow's head. "We'll have to tell him."

He was still outside, talking to another elderly man in his native language.

"Your granddaughter was not thinking clearly in her wolf form," Clark said. "She was trying to kill Lois and when she heard your voice, it must have cleared her mind, but she ran into a knife in her attempt to escape. I am so sorry for your loss."

"I am too," Lois told him. "If there is anything we can do to help…you should know she passed away with forgiveness and peace."

The old man's eyes were glassy, "Thank you." He went in to see her and others followed him.

Clark and Lois left the village to give Narrow's family and friends some privacy.

"I'm not sure if I should put this on," she said, studying the bracelet. "It was Narrow's."

He took it from her. "It belongs to me, or rather, it belongs to the woman I am supposed to be with. Narrow knew that. It's why she gave it to you."

"I suppose you are right."

Clark got down on one knee and held the bracelet out on his hand. "Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

She smiled, "Yes."

Clark stood up and slipped the bracelet on her wrist. They embraced and gave each other a joyful kiss.

"I am sure it was a risky proposal," Lois teased. "I still cannot believe I asked first."

"Only because I knew you would say no. You've made it quite clear through the years that you were not ready. I knew I would have to wait on you and I would have waited even longer if I had to."

"Well, I am still not sure how this will all work satisfactorily, but even though the idea of marriage still does not thrill me, it is worth it to be with you and I am willing to give it a try."

"And that is all I ever wanted. It will be fine. You'll see."

She changed the subject. "Have you tried putting the key in yet?"

"No, something came up."

"We should try it now. We still have to get to New York."

A few minutes later, they were in the cave. Clark was comforted with Lois by his side and he inserted the key without hesitation. The cave walls opened and revealed another chamber with an altar.

"Is that an altar?" Lois asked in a puzzled tone.

"It looks like it," he answered her.

She laughed a bit nervously. "You don't think that the Kawatche sacrifice other people. I have heard that there are Indians in South America that do."

He looked at her somewhat amused. "I don't believe so. I think this likely has more to do with the people I came from than the Kawatche."

"Do you think your people, um, sacrificed other people?"

"Having second thoughts about your acceptance to marrying me?"

She hit him. "I know you do not sacrifice people, but you don't really know anything about where you came from, do you?"

"Not really, but I suppose I am about to find out." Clark started to move toward the altar.

"Wait, what if it is dangerous? I mean your people built a ship that can travel the stars. Who knows what this can do?"

"You usually rush into danger, but I imagine you are probably right. I am immune to most of the dangers in this world, but likely not the dangers of my home planet. I know enough. Perhaps it is best to let sleeping dogs lie."

"I am not saying you have to stop learning more about this cave of your ancestors. I just think you should proceed with caution."

Clark had already reached to take the key back out, but a blue light flashed and he disappeared into it. "Clark!" Lois screamed.

Lois was still trying to figure out what had happed to Clark, when he was back as suddenly as he had left.

"Clark, what happened?" Lois asked, alarmed. He was back but there was something different about him.

"My name is Kal-El. I must find the stones and fulfill my destiny." He didn't wait for her response, but took off from the cave without her.

"What in the name of heaven has happened?" she wondered aloud to herself. She left the cave, muttering to herself as she went to find help. "That blasted key and this blasted wilderness of Kansas. I hope this place never gets settled."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

She went to Add. "I know you're in mourning, but I need help. Clark or Naman has been changed so that it is like he is someone else. I cannot explain it."

Before Add could give her a reply, a young man came into the lodge.

"This is young friend," Add told her. "Name means Creator has uplifted."

"Uplifted," Lois said, giving him a polite nod and turning her attention back to Add. "Does the prophecy say anything about this occurring to Naman?"

"He is not Naman," the young man told her calmly.

"Oh, really?" she said, getting a little cross with this new person. "And how would you know that?"

He pulled out a dagger. "This is Palack, or in your tongue Starblade. It possesses great power. It has given me its power. I am Naman. I will destroy the pretender and I will kill Sageeth."

Uplifted super sped out of the lodge.

She turned to Add, "Destroy him? Clark is not himself. What if he gets killed or kills?"

"I not have Palack, but I have this." Add pulled out a box and opened it. A strange-looking black rock was inside. "This will help. Many rocks in this land bring magic. Some give power to us like changing to animal. Some do bad to Naman. This will separate good and bad."

"That is well and good, but how am I supposed to catch Naman? I have no idea where he is, and even if I did, I am sure I could not get there on foot."

"You belong to Naman and he to you. You he will listen to even changed, if he listen at all."

Lois looked unsure that a rock would do anything, or that their connection could get this new Clark to listen, but she took the box. "Thank you."

She walked to a deserted field, which was no easy task as the wind was whipping her petticoats and hair. She yelled, "Clark!" "Kent!" "Mr. Kent!" "Naman!" "Kal-however you say it!" She tried every name she could think of. At last, she saw a black speck in the distance. It was Clark. He had changed into a black ensemble for some odd reason, but he was still whole.

She hugged him as soon as he landed and said softly, "Clark." She couldn't help but notice how stiff he felt in her arms. "What has happened to you?"

He looked as if he didn't know what she was talking about, or even who she was talking about. Lois became more concerned than ever. "Who am I?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I need to find the sign."

He didn't even seem concerned that he didn't know. He didn't seem capable of feeling anything.

She took him by the arm. "Come with me. We need to get you some help from Add. Maybe even from a doctor, although I hate them, thinking leeches will fix all your problems, but that is beside the point. You need help from somewhere."

He freed himself from her grasp and crouched down, meaning to fly off again.

"I can help you find the sign," she said, hoping he didn't see through her lie.

It caught his attention and he stood up straight and turned back around, "How?"

She opened the box and before he could say anything or discover what she was doing, she had the rock out and in view. It turned a vivid blue. Clark split in two, Clark and this new creature, and the two entities within him struggled. Clark managed to get a hold of the rock. He came out victorious.

Lois ran to him and once again hugged him. This time he hugged her back. "What happened to you inside the cave?" she asked.

"It was very strange. There was a voice and lights. It was the voice of my birth father."

"You mean you saw an apparition?" Lois asked, shocked.

"No, it was not an apparition. I cannot really explain it. It was like a—it was not magic either. He had taken his voice and kept it so that I could hear it and respond to it, but it was from the past. Does that make sense?"

"Not really, but it is an advanced civilization, or it was rather. What I really want to know is why you were acting that way."

"I refused to do as he wished and find all the stones of power, so that I could complete my so called destiny, because he wants me to stay and train with him for months, perhaps years. I couldn't leave you for that long a time. I told him so, and he made me do as he wanted by turning me into a mindless pawn."

"What a lovely father. It sounds like he and my father would get along."

"I don't know what I would have done without you," he said, drawing her into his arms.

"Don't be so melodramatic. He probably would have fixed you after you did what he wanted."

"Maybe, but I think I am finished with the cave for awhile, but I would like to find those other stones. I hate to think of them getting into the wrong hands if they really are powerful."

"That would probably be a wise decision. Where do we start?"

Before he could answer, there was a blur and Uplifted was next to Clark, holding Palack out. Before Clark could respond, the blade went into Clark's side.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Uplifted was gone as quickly as he came. Lois dragged Clark to the cave, stumbling and with tear-dimmed eyes. Blood was soaking through his clothes, and he had lost consciousness on the way. She knew that there was a danger of him turning back into Kal-El, but it was better than him dying. Blood was getting on her own clothes and hands, but she stayed as calm as she could.

She took the key and inserted it. The blue light engulfed both Clark and Lois.

"You have to heal him, please!" she shouted, wondering if the voice would hear her.

"I will heal him, but first you have to understand that he must fulfill his destiny, Lois Lane."

"If it is his destiny, should he not find it on his own with or without your help?"

"Yes, but you are key. You must help convince him that I and his heritage are not to be feared. I will only do him good."

"Fine. Just heal him."

A blue light sparkled over his wound and left him healed. Clark woke up.

"You must complete your training, my son, and find the stones."

Clark was confused, but he quickly recovered, "I will find the stones, but I will not give up years of my life to train." He relented a little. "If it is so important, perhaps I could come back for short intervals, but I am not going to disappear for years, or even months. I have a family and people who need me."

"Very well," the voice answered. "Find the stones and I will train you in short intervals."

Clark and Lois smiled, having overcome one of their problems. Now they had to take care of Uplifted.

When they returned to the village, it was deserted. Clark quickly found them at the burial grounds. Uplifted had his blade over a frontiersman ready to kill him. The others watched, helpless to interfere without powers.

Clark came quickly to the rescue and caught Uplifted off guard. He managed to knock the blade out of his hand. When the knife fell to the ground, it seemed that the powers went with it. Uplifted fell to the ground unconscious. Some of them men took Uplifted and carried him back to the village and into a lodge to examine him.

"Thank you," said the frontiersman in a heavy French accent as Clark helped him up. "He called me Sageeth and tried to kill me. He said that I was taking the land of the Kawatche and that I was the enemy. He was so strong and fast, I could not escape. I think I will move on."

Lois and Clark went back to the village and waited for the prognosis. At last, Add came out to speak with them.

"It look like the sleeping death. His chest rise and fall but not wake."

Clark lowered his head slightly, "We will go now."

The old man nodded.

"I am truly sorry about this," Clark said. "You could say that my coming is what caused the loss of lives here."

The old man shook his head. "You bring world hope, Naman. All must make choices. Sometimes good. Sometimes bad. They make bad ones."

They said their goodbyes and thanks, and then left.

"He is right you know," Lois said, as they walked along. "It was not your fault. Their bad decisions put them in that spot. You handled it all very well."

He squeezed her hand in reply.

Clark and Lois went to visit Lucy, Ron, and the baby.

"How is my young nephew?" Lois asked, going immediately across the room of the small cabin to Lucy and the baby.

"Samuel is doing quite well," Lucy said with a proud smile.

"He has already gotten so big," Lois exclaimed, as she took him from Lucy.

"It is nice to see you again, Mr. Kent," Lucy said. "Mr. Kent, this is my husband, Ron. Ron, this is my sister's beau, Mr. Kent."

"Not for long. Clark and I are getting married," Lois told her sister with a smile.

"Well, it is about time," was Lucy's reply, causing Lois to roll her eyes.

"Congratulations," Ron said.

"Thank you," Clark said, shaking his hand.

"I see he has his first gown," Lois said, focusing back on her nephew. "It is beautifully sewn and should last him a long time. I wish I had your skill with the needle, Lucy."

"I certainly hope it will last. I made it from one of my old shifts. We are so far from civilization; I don't know how I shall keep him clothed. I suppose with animal skins."

"I am sure my mother has saved my clothes from when I was young," Clark told her. "The next time we visit, I will remember to bring you some. I am sure she saved my first pair of breeches as well."

"And when did you earn those?" Lois teased. "When you were 2?"

"No, when I was 5."

"Oh, but of course."

"If you were expected to earn breeches by being good, you would still be waiting for them," he teased back.

"And you two are getting married?" Ron asked, baffled.

"You get used to their arguing," Lucy said with a tinkling laugh. "And thank you, Mr. Kent, for being so generous."

"You must call me Clark. After all we are to be in-laws," Clark said with a warm smile.

Lucy gave a nod of agreement, "Welcome to the family, Clark."

They stayed until it got dark.

"I am afraid we have to go," Lois said.

"But it's dark out. You should spend the night," Lucy protested.

"We'll manage. We like the cover of darkness," she said in a joking tone but she was serious. It was best if they flew into New York while it was dark.

"Are you sure you do not want to settle in Kansas?" Ron asked.

"Believe me," Lois answered, "quite sure. I do not do well in the middle of nowhere. I have had my fill of it."

"When will we see you again?" Lucy asked.

"And you never did explain how you got here," Ron said. "And how do you plan on bringing us your old clothes? It is no short distance from Massachusetts to Kansas or back for that matter."

Clark and Lois looked at each other.

"They don't have to explain themselves," Lucy said. "I am just glad for their visit."

Lois squeezed her sister's hand in thanks. "It is a long story and you will hear it one day. It is just complicated."

After a round of hugs and goodbyes, they left. Once they were far enough away from the house, Clark scooped Lois up.

"I could get very used to flying around the world whenever I want. It beats sailing in ships or going by horse any day," Lois said.

He smiled. He had never thought of his powers as such gifts or blessings until Lois saw them that way. She really was the perfect woman for him and he couldn't wait until they were married.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Clark and Lois rode on a chestnut mare with a white streak on her forehead. They had borrowed it from the widow they were staying with. Clark was providing her with farm work in return. She had marveled at how much he had managed to get done and gladly lent the horse. They were riding up to Fort Ticonderoga to find out what had been happening in New York.

They passed by a troop of soldiers on the way.

"Where do you think you are going?" called one of the men.

Clark halted the horse. "To Fort Ticonderoga to hear the latest news. I work at a press."

"Unless, you are a Tory, I would not. The redcoats have recaptured the fort. General St. Clair is leading us in a retreat. I am sure a detachment is following us as we speak. I would not even go in that direction."

"Thank you for the advice," Clark said.

"Does General Washington know about it?" Lois asked.

"General Washington is concentrating less on New York now and more on Pennsylvania. No one was expecting it. It took us all by surprise."

"It is an ironic date to recapture the fort," Lois commented. "It is the one year anniversary of the signing of declaration."

"It is at that, young lady, but we will win yet with or without the fort."

"Will you make an attempt to recapture it with reinforcements?" she continued.

"We may and we may not."

Clark thanked the man again. The soldier was anxious to get away as the others were leaving him behind.

"I think we can stay another night or two and see if it looks as if there will be further developments," Clark told Lois as they galloped ahead of the soldiers. "If there is not, we should go back to Boston. I think we have a good story for Mr. White."

"I wish it was more cheerful news. I know it is not a huge loss, but it is bound to lower moral."

"Not if we write it the right way."

They saw a man laying in the grass on the roadside. His eyes were closed and his red coat was torn and bloody on the right side from a gun wound. They might have thought he was dead if it wasn't for his ragged breathing. Lois dismounted first and stood above him. He heard someone approaching and opened his eyes.

"I must have died and gone to heaven for I see an angel," he said, a smile appearing on his lips.

Lois was not amused by his line and she let him know it by folding her arms. Clark holding onto the horse's rein appeared in his line of vision too.

"Ah, well, maybe not. Are you loyal to the crown?"

"No," was Lois' quick and somewhat harsh reply.

"I was afraid of that." He closed his eyes again. "Go ahead. Get it over with. Shoot me."

Lois snorted and he opened his eyes again. "That would be foolish to waste a shot on you. If we just leave you here, you will easily bleed to death."

"Well, go on then. I would rather not have an audience in my last moments."

Clark spoke, "We may be trying to break away from the English king and his laws but we are not breaking with the King." Clark lifted him onto the horse.

"I do not understand," said the man with a genuinely puzzled expression.

"We are being good Samaritans," Clark explained.

"Carry on then my good Samaritans."

"Wounded in the attack at the fort?" Lois queried as they gently lead the horse along the road and toward the farm.

"No, actually. I was joining the men at the fort, but before I made it, I was shot by a farmer and an old one at that. My horse has probably fled all the way back to England by now. You colonists do not play fair. Even you women are in on those potshots."

"It is your own fault for wearing those bright red jackets. A person can see you a mile off, not that I am complaining mind you. They are great for people who want to take shots at you. And age and gender is rather an irrelevant point with a gun in hand, don't you think?"

"Good points. Maybe we should be wearing green instead," he agreed. He gave a small grunt as they came to a rough part of the road and the horse wasn't as steady.

"Sorry," Clark apologized. "And we have been rude. This is Miss Lane and I am Clark Kent."

"And you are?" Lois asked when he was slow in offering his own name.

"Queen. Lord Oliver Queen."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Clark said, "A lord? That is interesting." Lois said nothing at all.

"You do not seem impressed," Oliver said with a combination of disappointment, curiosity, and amusement.

"What is there to be impressed about?" Lois asked. "Your brothers come over all the time."

"I do not have any brothers."

"A figure of speech. Second and third sons who want to own land but there is very little left in England, so they come here. You are not the first person we have seen with royal blood in their veins. What is there to be in awe about?"

"Still, it is not everyday that you meant a first son," Oliver argued.

"Other women may be impressed with your title, but I am not one of them. However, if you would kindly keep your mouth shut, I would be really impressed."

"It would not hurt to refrain from talking and save your strength," Clark agreed.

They came upon the farm house. Clark left Lois with the reins and went to knock on the door.

"Can I get down now?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet," Lois told him.

The middle-aged woman opened the door with a smile until she saw Oliver.

"What are you doing? I will not have a redcoat in my house!" she exclaimed. "I am a widow because of this man or men like him."

"Believe me, I hated them as much as you did, if not more," Lois spoke up, "but after all, they are just people. We are fighting for an idea, and both sides are killing each other and paying the cost with lives. We are all God's children. Are you willing to let a human being die when you can simply give him a room so that he can receive the proper care? Is it not our Christian duty?"

The widow gave a slow nod. "You may put him in the back room, but I want him on the floor until he stops bleeding. I will not have a redcoat staining my sheets, and I still do not like the idea."

"Thank you," Clark said. "You are beyond kind." Clark carefully lifted Oliver off the horse and carried him in singlehandedly. Oliver seemed impressed by the show of strength, but he didn't comment.

"Do you have tea in the house?" Clark asked the widow once Oliver was situated on the floor.

"What do you take me for? A bloody Tory?"

"No, it is just that if we place dry tea on his wound, it will help to stop the bleeding. Don't worry about it. I will find some."

Clark came back with dry tea within a few short minutes. He took a close look at Oliver's wound. "It appears as if the musket ball is not lodged, so you should stop bleeding. I am not a doctor, but it looks as if you have a cracked rib as well. It will need to be bound. I have also found some sassafras for you. If you drink sassafras tea, it will lessen the pain."

"Where did you learn that from, a wise woman?" Oliver cracked.

"I do not think accusing someone of witchcraft even in jest is amusing," Lois retorted. "A person can be trained in the use of herbs and plants without being a wise woman."

"Of course, forgive my poor humor."

"I do not believe our hostess will make tea for you," Clark continued, "so I will see to that. Lois, will you apply the tea and bind his ribs?"

"I suppose I will have too."

"You trust her to take care of me when I am halfway unclothed? Should not you do that and have Miss Lane make the tea?" Oliver asked.

Clark smiled, "I do not think your pain would lessen if she made it, and I trust her implicitly."

Lois kissed Clark's cheek.

When he had left, Oliver asked, "You do not like me very much, do you?"

"No, but then I am not as good a Samaritan as Clark is."

He smiled. "I have come to that conclusion already."

She picked up a whiskey bottle.

"Oh, good. I could use a stiff drink."

"It not for your mouth. It is for your wound," she said, pouring it on. "I suppose, however, it will get in you just the same." She sprinkled the tea on, then she tour a strip of cloth from her petticoat. She wiped up the fresh blood with her handkerchief and began binding the cloth around him. He grunted, but she paid no attention to his pain. It had to be bound tightly. "There, I suppose you will live, but the real test will be tonight. So many people pass on in the night."

"I am glad to see that you are the optimist and a comforter."

She got off the floor. "Clark should be in with your tea and then you probably ought to try and get some sleep." She turned and dipped her hands into the water to get the blood off, turning the water a pink color. Then she dipped her handkerchief in an attempt to remove the blood.

"Thank you," he said simply, but genuinely.

There was a long pause before she said, "You're welcome."

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Oliver woke up with a gasp and looked around. Lois was sitting in the chair beside his bed. "What happened to Clark?" he asked. Clark had been in the chair when he fell asleep.

"We are taking turns. This chair was not exactly made for sleeping. Are you feeling fine?"

He nodded and groaned as he tried to sit up. "Just a nightmare. That is all." He smiled. "If that chair is too uncomfortable, you are welcome to share the bed."

"I do not think so," she said in a way that was as firm as a no.

"May I have something to eat?"

"No," she answered.

He looked taken back by her no.

"I can tell that you are not used to people turning you down."

"I suppose I am not. My parents died when I was quite young and the servants have always done as I wished."

"I bet you have no real skills either. What skills would a lord need to know other than which fork to hold? You are so spoiled. It is about time someone told you no."

"I am quite a decent archer," he said, replying to her accusation with a smile.

"I would believe that when I saw it with my own two eyes. Getting back on subject, Clark told me that you need to start back slowly. You wet your whistle before bed. Tomorrow you shall have soup."

He nodded in defeat, although he was hungry now.

"And you being a lord, I am supposing that you have had too many women and too many strong drinks at your disposal as well?"

"Naturally. I can tell by that frown you do not approve. Your colonies frown on those things I know, well, my country does too really, in voice if not always in law." He shifted, trying to get more comfortable, and gave a small groan.

She stood up and adjusted his pillows for him. "I think it is unwise for you to move about if you expect to heal properly."

He watched her adjusting the pillows with dancing eyes, "On first acquaintance, you are a hot-tempered, sharp-tongued woman." Her glare was almost as painful as the pain in his side. "And on second glance, you still are, but you are a caring woman underneath it all nonetheless. I know you do not like others to know it, but you have a big heart and I thank you for the care that you have given me."

"I am only doing as Clark wishes me to."

"No, you are not the type to submit unless you want and believe it is right to submit. I think you would have helped me regardless. This is going to sound terrible treacherous, but if all colonists are like you and your fiancé, I hope that you will win the war."

"If your politicians were as fair as you are being, maybe there would be no need for a war."

"That is true. We are quite at the mercy of our politicians. We fight their wars for them."

"We are at their mercy only until the populace can stand it no longer and then we rebel to receive justice, whether that rebellion is through bloodshed or not. You look weary. You should go back to sleep."

Oliver was too tired to protest and was asleep again in a matter of seconds.

Before the week was out, Oliver was ready to ride off to the fort. Clark had found Oliver's horse for him and helped him get onto it, as too much exertion still caused him pain. Oliver got situated and then turned the horse to face Clark and Lois.

"If you were not promised to another, Miss Lane, I would sweep you up and ride off with you. Is there anyone else like you? Any sisters?"

"Yes, but you are too late. She is married. I do have a cousin in England, however."

His interest perked.

"I do not know much she is like me. I only know her through letters, but you are welcome to look her up when you get back to England. Her name is Chloe Sullivan and she has a coffee shop in London."

"I am betrothed to a Lady Dinah. I have met her on occasion, but we have yet to from anything past a friendship."

Clark smiled at Lois and then said, "Sometimes relationships start that way, but they end up being the long and true ones in my experience."

"It may be that you are right, but in the meantime, I think I shall see what could form between this Chloe and myself," He clicked his tongue and he and the horse were off.

Clark and Lois watched until he was a speck in the distance and then turned around to go back into the house. An arrow whizzed through the small space that was between them and hit the sapling tree next to the porch. They looked back; he was out of sight. A note was attached to the arrow. Lois pulled it off and read, "I told you that I am not such a bad archer. ~Lord Oliver"

"Not bad at all," Clark said. "I don't think I have ever seen such a skill even from the Indians."

"I believe it is quite good that we are fighting with muskets and not arrows in this war with Mr. Queen on the opposing side."

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

"We had better start making plans for our wedding," Clark told Lois.

"Perhaps we should wait until after the war."

"Have you ever heard of The Hundred Years' War?"

Lois looked surprised. "You don't think it will last that long, do you?"

He smiled and drew her into his arms. "No, but I don't want to wait a moment longer. I love you, Lois Lane, and I want to marry you."

"Well, if you put it that way, I shall get started on my wedding dress. I think I will choose purple or black cloth if it is not too expensive with the war on. My mother was married in red though. I don't know. I suppose I could be unconventional and go with white if worse comes to worse, although it might make me look rather plain."

"You will look beautiful in whatever you decide. You could get married in a sackcloth if you wanted."

"I do not believe you, but that compliment deserves a kiss." Clark took her up on it.

An old woman tapped her cane heavily as she walked by. Clark and Lois stifled their laughter the best that they could as they broke apart.

"We're getting married," Clark explained to her retreating form.

"I should hope so." Then to herself she began to mutter. "In my day, a man and woman did not go anywhere without a chaperone even if they were engaged and they certainly did not kiss on the streets. Boston gets more corrupt everyday. What is this world coming to?"

Releasing their restrained laughter once she was out of range, they went into the press shop.

"Hello, strangers," Perry teased.

Lois smiled. "We have not been gone that long. Not even a month. How have things been around here?"

"At the shop, fine, but I am afraid that I have some bad news," Perry began. "Alexander Luthor escaped from prison."

"When?" Clark asked.

"A couple of days after you left. His cellmate said that he planned to go to Shanghai, China. I assume to be beyond the clutches of British law."

Clark and Lois looked at each other without saying a word, both thinking the same thing.

"Have you gotten a good story for the paper?" Perry asked.

"We just have to write it," Lois answered. "We are going to go upstairs and talk about it if you do not mind."

"Go right ahead."

In the room, Clark began the conversation, "I have a feeling that if we find Luthor, we find the next stone."

"I could not agree with you more," Lois said. "But I wonder what his interest in the stones is? How did he hear about them?"

"I am not sure, but I know they could be very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"You do not have to tell me that. I shudder at the thought. It is fortunate that you can whisk us away to China, so that it never need appear we were gone from Boston. I do not want to leave Perry alone with the shop again."

"Lois, it is too dangerous. You will stay in Boston. I can handle getting the stone."

"I know you can, but I want to help."

Clark began to protest.

"Clark, if we are getting married, it means that we become each other's helpmate. I do not want to be the fragile flower you have to protect. And how dangerous could it be to take the stone from him or get to it first?"

He nodded. "Perhaps you are right, and two heads are better than one."

They went to Shanghai as soon as they were finished at the press shop. They didn't know what exactly they were looking for as they hurried through the streets, but Luthor was sure to stick out among the people of Shanghi.

Lois noticed the architecture first. It was different from anything she had seen before. The buildings were symmetrical but the corners of the roofs almost seem to curve up. She liked the look of it. The city was walled in and looked prosperous. A large river ran past it. Shanghai was clearly a shipping town.

She took a closer look at the people. There were a lot more people living here than in Boston. Some were dressed in silks and some wore plainer cloth, depending on how rich or poor they were. The colors in some of the clothing were shockingly vivid.

Lois began to see that some of the women in the crowd had a strange sway when they walked. She was horrified when she saw the cause. Their feet were incredibly small. She almost came to a complete standstill, but Clark urged her on. He had apparently seen it before.

Lois was pondering why their feet were so small when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Clark, is that you?" asked a woman's voice in plain English. They turned around both vaguely aware of who the owner of the voice was, but hoping it wasn't. They were disappointed to discover they were right. It was Lana Lang dressed in Chinese garb.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

"Miss Lang, what a surprise to see you here," Clark said in as polite a voice as he could muster. He had not forgotten their last meeting.

Lois was not so polite. "Out of all the places in the world, why are you here?"

"I am looking for my fiancé actually," seemingly able to ignore that they were anything but glad to see her. "I met him in Paris and I think that he has been captured by the Chinese in Shanghai."

"That explains what you are doing in China," Lois said. "What is he doing in China?"

"How should I know? He is very mysterious at times, but then that is part of his charm."

Lois turned toward Clark and whispered, "I know that's what I look for in my fiancés, someone who will lie to me for the rest of our lives together. Maybe that's why she divorced Luthor. His criminal dealings were not mysterious anymore. It would not surprise me if this new one did not also turn out to be a criminal."

"Shh," he told her, trying his best not to laugh. "She is glaring at our whisperings."

"Why are you here in China?" Lana asked, turning the tables.

"We are looking for a special item," Lois said, "so if you'll excuse us, we have to go."

Clark didn't go. He suddenly wondered if Lana's fiancé was looking for the same item. "And you have no idea what or who he was looking for, or even where your fiancé was captured?"

"I do not know what he sought, but I did overhear him talking to someone about a temple in Shanghai before he left for China. He should have been back by now. I am very worried."

"I am sure he is around here," Clark said encouragingly and then he and Lois really did go.

"Very clever, Clark Kent. I would not have thought there was a connection, but then coincidences are really very few."

"That is what I was thinking."

They found the temple very easily.

"Are you sure this is the right one or if it even has anything to do with the stone?" Lois asked.

"No, but we have to start somewhere," he answered as they went into it.

They looked around, but it looked like a very ordinary temple.

Lois sighed as she saw outside, "Lana is coming. It appears she followed us."

"I found a secret chamber," Clark said. Lois followed him in.

"A ceremonial dress, a mask, and a statue," she remarked. "I do not see a stone unless it is those little green eyes." She picked up the mask and checked the other side.

Clark had fallen to the ground in pain.

"What is wrong?" she said, putting the mask down and stooping to his side.

He couldn't say a whole lot because Lana had entered the temple and had joined them, but he said, "Starblade." She then understood that the rocks were made from the same material that the blade had been made from. "Quick, Lana. Help me carry him out of here." Just as they were starting to move him, soldiers burst into the temple. They wore blue clothing and armor. Their helmets had what looked like a short spear sticking straight up in the air. In their hands, they carried sabers. Sabers were not as advanced as guns, but they were no less effective when you were weaponless.

Lois managed to hide the fact that there was a secret chamber before the soldiers had spotted it, and since Clark was still in there, he was safe. Lana was paralyzed with fear. Lois, however, attempted to put up a fight. She tried to wrestle one of the sabers out of their hand, but she was quickly restrained. She was no match for a trained fighter.

The soldiers spoke to each other in Chinese and pointed to a tattoo that they discovered on Lana's back.

"Why did you let someone mark on your person?" Lois asked.

"I did not. I was in Paris and it appeared by magic. I woke up with it."

"In other words, you were drunk."

"I was not. It was magic!"

"Well, however you got it, they sure seem strangely interested in it."

Lois and Lana were taken to the prison. Lois was locked up, but they took Lana somewhere separate.

There were screams of pain coming from Lana. While Lois had no great love for Lana, she winced and felt sympathy. She could only imagine what they were doing to her. She opened her eyes wide when she heard a sizzle and screams that came from the guards instead.

Lana came strolling coolly down the hall, not even glancing in Lois' direction as she left the prison.

"She—she is a witch," Lois said half in disbelief and half in horror. She worried about what Lana was going to do with that power. Whatever it was, she had a feeling that it would not be good. She was also worried about Clark. She had to find a way to escape and fast.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Lois pulled a pin off her clothes. She was able to pick the lock with it. She hurried in the direction she had seen Lana going. "Lois Lane!" shouted a voice as she went by.

Alexander Luthor was in a cell with another man. Lois had a feeling that was Lana's fiancé.

"It seems you end up where you belong wherever you go."

"Are you going to let me out of here?" Luthor asked.

"Not a chance," Lois said with narrowed eyes.

"I can help," he insisted.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"He really can," said the other man. "That was not Lana who left. I know that this sounds really strange but we were visiting the village of Lana's great-great grandmother, Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, in France. The people there were still telling tales and were even still afraid of her, and she's been dead for over a 100 years. They say they burned her at the stake along with two of her accomplices. She promised that she would be back and now she is. She is after the stones of power."

"The stones of power?" Lois wondered if those were the same stones she and Clark were after. "And how exactly are you supposed to help?"

"We have her spell book," Luthor said with great significance.

"So you're going to cast spells on her?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Please, let us out," Jason pleaded. "It is the only chance."

Lois knew she had no choice. Something might happen to Clark if she didn't take a chance on them. She took the key to the jail cell and let them out. They went as fast as they could to get back to the temple.

"Do they burn witches in China?" Jason asked.

"I do not know, but clearly burning witches is not as effective as we think it is if she is back," Lois answered.

"That is because her spell book was not burned," Luthor said authoritively.

"Why am I not surprised that you're an authority on the subject of witchcraft?" Lois said.

They got to the temple and Clark was there, looking better. Lois rushed over to him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. They captured me too. I managed to escape. Albeit, not as easily as I would have liked. Not only are they excellent swordsman, but they can turn your power against you with their hands and feet."

"Really?" Lois said with interest. "I would like to learn how to do that. Have you seen Lana?"

"She came in here to the chamber again. It was strange. She knocked me out and took off. It was like—"

"She's not quite herself."

"She's infested by a witch," Luthor said, as he caught up with them.

"So what can we do?" Clark asked.

Jason had gone into the chamber. "I found a map!" he called out.

Lois and Luthor went to see if he had. Jason was pointing. "This is the tree where the stone is buried. If we can find a tree like this, we find the stone and Isobel too."

"I believe you are right," Luthor said.

Clark suddenly gripped his head in pain as he heard a noise. Lois came out of the chamber first. "I have to go!" he told her quickly.

She knew he was probably heading for the stone.

sss

Clark found Lana, or Isobel, holding a horse statue in one hand and the stone in the other. Clark tried to grab it, but Isobel knocked him away. He wasn't ready to give up though. She brought out swords and he had a feeling that they were not ordinary weapons. Clark found himself engaged in a sword fight, but he finally managed to get the stone away from her.

Luthor, Jason, and Lois arrived. Lois took the spell book and tossed it to Clark. "You have to destroy it!" she shouted. Turning around so that Jason and Luthor couldn't see, he destroyed the book with his heat vision. Lana fell to the ground in a heap, and Jason went running to her side to help her up.

"What happened?" Lana asked groggily.

Jason started explaining it to her, while Luthor tried to sneak away.

"One moment," Clark called. "You did not think you were free to go, did you?"

Before he had a chance to respond, Clark was by his side. "I think you and I have a prison to visit."

Lois waited for Clark to return, which took awhile. The last thing Clark needed was for Alexander Luthor to know his secret.

"Where did Jason and Lana go?" Clark asked when he came back.

"Who knows, but I say good riddance. Did everything go well?"

"I put him back in his cell. I feel better knowing that he's in a prison halfway across the world. He shouldn't have connections to help him out this time," Clark said.

"He shouldn't," Lois agreed. "Do you think they will kill him?"

"I doubt it. They may question him about our whereabouts, but I don't think it will be any worse than the prison at home." He took the stone out to examine it.

"Well, this means that there is only one more stone to find," Lois said.

"Yes, and I hope the next one is found in a less eventful way."

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

A big copper kettle hung over the fireplace, full of milk. Martha plunged her hand into it. "Blood temperature. Just right," she said, wiping her milky hand on her apron. Her eyes lit up when she saw Lois in the doorway. "I was wondering when you were going to come for a visit," she said as she went over to give her a hug. "Where is Clark?"

"He had to rescue someone."

"I am so proud of him."

"So am I," Lois said.

"Would you like to help me make cheese?" Martha asked as she went over to the table to get the rennet.

"I would probably ruin it, Mrs. Kent."

"Nonsense, I would love your help."

"If you are sure," she said hesitantly.

Martha waved her hand, "The tricky part is heating the milk up. It cannot be too cold and it cannot be too hot."

"In that case, I would be glad to."

Martha stirred in the rennet, the enzyme of the fourth stomach of a suckling calf, into the milk and stirred it with a long wooden stick. "You can tell it is right when it begins to curdle right away. Sometimes you must put it back over the fire." She loosened the solid substance in a crisscross pattern. "Would you help me move it to the middle of the room?"

Martha had the wooden bucket that was a part of the cheese press sitting in a bowl on a stool and a cheese cloth was the lining. There was also an empty stool. Martha brought in another wooden stool from the parlor for Lois to sit on. Then they sat around the copper kettle.

"Help yourself," Martha said.

Lois rolled up her sleeves and plunged her arms into the whey, searching for the curds. There was a big heavy layer of the rubbery stuff sitting at the bottom. She picked up a handful and brought it above surface. She squeezed it, so that the liquid poured from the curds, through her hand, and back into the kettle. Lois felt a bit like the tailor in the fairytale, squeezing cheese. In her over eagerness to squeeze, she dropped the curds back into the whey with a splash. She quickly retrieved her curds, squeezing out the little bit of moisture it had collected. Martha simply smiled reassuringly.

She mimicked Martha's movements to the best of her ability, hoping she wouldn't ruin the batch of cheese. When it was squeezed dry, the curds were crumbled into the bucket. Martha, thankfully, was in charge of the salting.

Seeing that Lois had the hang of it, Martha started the conversation. "I keep praying this war will soon come to an end. There have been so many battles lately."

"I still cannot believe the British took Philadelphia while we were in China, but even though are victories have been few, I know the colonists' morale have not been lost."

"No, I do believe the fervor has been on the rise."

"Have you heard about the Articles of Confederation and Perpetual Union?"

"Clark brought me a copy of the articles."

"What is your personal opinion of it?" Lois asked, knowing that both Mr. and Mrs. Kent both had a slight interest in politics and good opinions on political matters.

Martha was slow to answer, taking the time to gather her thoughts. "I believe it is a good beginning with some good ideas, but if we are to be united, there is too much power given to the states and not enough to congress. What shall really hurt it is that congress has not been given the power to tax. While I understand that this power can be abused, how is a government to run if they have no money."

"I agree with you. There shall be a new constitution when they realize this one does not work or it will at least be heavily modified. I do believe I approve of the name of our new country, however, "the United States of America".

"Yes, if we prove that we can truly unite and work together. Have you made your wedding dress yet?" Martha asked, changing the subject.

"No, and I do not know when I am going to find time. Clark and I have been writing articles left and right. There has not been a dull moment this autumn."

Martha stood up and dipped her hands in water and scrubbed with lye soap. "I will be right back," she said as she left the kitchen. She came back with a beautiful pale blue gown in her hands. "This is what I was married in. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Would you like to be married in it?"

"That would be perfect, Ms. Kent, and it looks as if it will fit without any alterations. You are an absolute godsend. Now Clark and I can start talking wedding dates."

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Clark and Lois decided on January, a traditional month to be married. They were in one of the local churches surrounded by the family and friends who could make it. Lucy and Ron hadn't been able to come and Lois' father couldn't leave the army, but the Whites and the Kents were among those in attendance. An amen echoed through the church as the benediction finished and the wedding vows began.

"I, Clark Joseph Kent, take thee, Lois Joanne Lane, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"I, Lois Joanne Lane, take thee, Clark Joseph Kent, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Clark slipped a simple golden band on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Lois and Clark were now man and wife. Everyone gathered for the drinks and psalm singing, a part of the celebration.

"O Mighty God, preserve thou me

For on thee do I rest

Thou art my God, unto my Lord

My soul thou hast profited

But to the saints upon the Earth

And to the excellent whom all my joy is on

They who give gifts to a strange god

Their sorrows multiply

Their drink offerings of blood offer up will not I

Neither will I into my lips the names of them take up

Jehovah is the portion of my part and my cup

Thou art maintainer of my lot.

To me the lines fallen be in pleasant places

Yea fair is the heritage for me.

I will Jehovah humbly bless, who hath me counseled.

Yea in the night my reins have me

Because he is my right hand I shall not moved be

Wherefore my heart rejoiced hath and glad is my glory

Moreover also my flesh shall also in hope lodge securely

Because thou wilt not leave my soul within the grave to be

Nor wilt thou give thy holy one corruption to see

Thou wilt show me the path of life of joys abundant store

Before thy face at thy right hand are pleasures evermore."

The last note of the psalm died down and it was time to drink the sack-posset. Lois found it tolerable, Clark was none too fond of the drink, but it was a tradition to drink it at the wedding. It was a concoction of boiled ale, eggs, and various spices. When the drinks were gone, it was time for another psalm from the Bay Psalm book.

"Blessed is everyone that doth Jehovah fear

That walks his ways along

For thou shall eat with cheer thou hand's labor

Blest shalt thy be

It well with thee shall be therefore

Thy wife like fruitful vine

Shall be by thine house side

The children that be thine

Like olive plants abide about thy board

Behold thus blest that man doth rest

That fears the Lord

Jehovah shall thee bless from Zion

And shalt see Jerusalem's goodness

All thy life's days that be

And shalt view well thy children then with their children

Peace on Israel."

"Now let us eat," Lois said, picking up the knife to slice everyone a piece of cake. There were cheers in the crowd.

When the cake was sliced and everyone had a piece, they began to eat.

Martha laughed after a bit as she held up the traditional piece of nutmeg, "I suppose I will be the next to marry."

There were plenty of groans from some of the singles who hadn't managed to get the slice with the nutmeg in it.

"You better keep careful watch on her, Mr. Kent," Lois teased.

"I intend to," Jonathan said, joining in the fun and placing a possessive arm around his wife.

Everyone then proceeded to fill their plates with venison or pork and the other tasty dishes that were spread out on the long table.

"You will be very happy together, my dears," Alice told them. "You know what they say, 'get married in blue and you will always be true.'"

"Maybe there is some truth to that poem. It seems to have worked for my parents," Clark said with a laugh.

"What color were you married in?" Lois asked.

"Pearl and I most definitely have lived in a whirl," Alice said with a chuckle.

There was plenty more good wishes, singing, dancing, games, and eating before the wedding celebration was over.

As Clark and Lois made it through the door to the Lane house that night, they both breathed sighs of relief. The merriment had been grand, but they were glad to be alone.

"I thought the celebration would never end," Lois remarked. "Thank goodness for your mother finally bringing a halt to it. She has been such a help in more ways than one, getting this wedding together."

"She enjoyed it. Both of my parents are so glad to finally have a daughter and I am even more glad to have a wife."

"I do not know how thrilled my dad is to have a son, so I can't return that compliment, but I am most definitely glad to have a husband."

Clark smiled at her and Lois smiled back. "I love you." "I love you." Then without another word they moved to the bedroom.

They had been waiting so long for this moment and now it was finally here. Clark took out a beeswax candle, a luxury, and lit it with his eyes before placing it into the pewter candlestick holder. It didn't give off a whole lot of light but just enough to see each other in the soft glow. They undressed down to their shifts and then climbed into the bed and under the covers. It was bitterly cold with just a coal fire going, but it seemed less and less bitter even as their shifts were finally discarded. The candle tapered out into darkness but Clark and Lois didn't notice.

TBC


End file.
